


Wicked Games

by Dark_Huntress_Moony, DefiledDoll



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Parties, F/F, F/M, Failboats In Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Jealous Thor (Marvel), Loki in tights, M/M, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Multi, Mutual Pining, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Pseudo-Incest, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Step-siblings, Thor is kinda oblivious, Yoga, alcohol creates loose lips, figure skater loki, football player thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiledDoll/pseuds/DefiledDoll
Summary: "Why are we even here...cleaning of all things?" Tony groused from the floor in the large empty room they had just cleaned out.Thor snorted as he walked across the hall, shutting the door to the tower study; his stomach jumping in excitement to present it to Loki. "Becuase you want to use my pool," he laughed."Oh yeah..." Tony hummed turning to the corner window. "Holy bombshell and beefcake 10 o'clock. Are those the cheer co-captains?"Steve and Thor moved to see a moving trailer on Odin's SUV and a candy green sonata parking on the side of the road. A bounce of red hair hopped out as well as a bulky brunette and Thor grinned as Loki got out of the driver's side. He scrambled to open the window, muscling Tony and steve out of the way, "Welcome home brother!" He yelled, grinning wildly as he waved.





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are...once again....I start a new one...
> 
> Loki give me strength....no wait it's his fault we are here! Also blame this on my lovely (and sadistic) NYC sister DefiledDoll.....once again she fed my plunnies after midnight and they just blew up into several super plunnies and here we are....this is either going to end very well or be a friggen nightmare....who am I kidding probably both.
> 
> Stroy was inspired by me watching several Johnny Weir videos because that man can skate, finding a picture of figure skater Loki on tumblr, and listening to H.I.M Wicked Games (hence the title).
> 
> Now pull up a chair, grab the popcorn and lets party:
> 
> Johnny Weir skating to Poker Face: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Um3H7Qjxh0  
> H.I.M Wicked Games: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8oYodfK4DkE

The wedding had been a simple one; a justice of the peace, some friends, and dinner at Olive Garden. Odin had left Thor in their spacious Gothic Victorian to clear out the room next to his and the tower study as well as clean the house for his new mother and brother. Sumer was well in place with Thor's birthday only a week away; though his father would miss it since he and his step-mother would be on their honeymoon cross-country trip, however, his new brother would be in the house with him. A slow smile spread across his face as he thought about Loki. He was only three years younger than him and was starting in his second year of college as an Art History major at SHEILD University. Thor was in the sports medicine program and was the captain of the football team under Coach Logan. Thor paused in the doorway of the tower study, looking where the easel and art supplies he had bought for Loki as a 'welcome home' gift were ready to be used and he flushed a bit. He had known Loki since he was 16 (Thor being 19 at the time) when they had met after their parents had been dating for six months by that time. Loki had simply scoffed and rolled his eyes, going back to reading some book on Renaissance painters and Thor was smitten. Raven hair, pale skin, emerald eyes; Loki was amazing to look at all lithe muscle and flowing movements he was a lot more graceful than Thor had been at that age. Then Thor had learned that Loki was a figure skater, having gone with Frigga on the odd occasion to support him while Odin was working. Thor had been happy to bring these two people into his life; Frigga was wonderful always with a warm hug and a soft smile. Loki was prickly but on the odd occasion he and Thor had stayed up late into the night texting and talking about dreams and hopes for the future. Frigga had refused to move in until after she and Odin were married and Loki came with her, saying that it was close enough that he didn't have to worry about dorm life and could pursue his passions in the comfort of his own home. That made Thor grin again; that Loki had claimed his home as his own giving an odd fluttering sensation in the blonde's chest. 

"Damnit, Thor!" Tony yelled moments before a rag smacked into the side of his head startling him out of his daydreaming, "I am not doing your chore for you!"

"Tony-" Steve groaned in exasperation, "we're almost done and Thor and I have been doing most of the heavy lifting." He tisked at his boyfriend, flicking his head back to resettle a stray lock of blonde hair.

"Why are we even here... _cleaning_ of all things?" Tony groused from the floor in the large empty room they had just cleaned out.

Thor snorted as he walked across the hall, shutting the door to the tower study; his stomach jumping in excitement to present it to Loki. "Becuase you want to use my pool," he laughed.

"Oh yeah..." Tony hummed turning to the corner window. "Holy bombshell and beefcake 10 o'clock. Are those the cheer co-captains?"

Steve and Thor moved to see a moving trailer on Odin's SUV and a candy green sonata parking on the side of the road. A bounce of red hair hopped out as well as a bulky brunette and Thor grinned as Loki got out of the driver's side. He scrambled to open the window, muscling Tony and steve out of the way, "Welcome home brother!" He yelled, grinning wildly as he waved.

 

"Someone's excited to see you," Natasha laughed as she popped the trunk pulling out a bag to hand to Bucky.

"I can practically see the tail wagging from here," Bucky smirked, seeing the bigger man practically trip over himself to run out of the house. "You weren't kidding when you said he was a puppy."

Loki rolled his eyes, his slender fingers pulling his hair up as he held the tie in his teeth. "He's insufferable."

"Is he though?" Natasha asked, "or are you sore that the epitome of your fantasies will now be one door away vs halfway across town?"

"Nat!" Loki hissed blushing furiously, as his closest friends they knew of his crush on his new step-brother. Hell, he'd had a crush on Thor since he was 16 years old and his mother had invited Odin and his son over for dinner to inform him that she was dating someone seriously. Thor, back then, was still growing into his limbs and muscles but even at 19, the man was an Adonis. Then he started joining his mother at his competitions (or driving him to practice) and even his coach, Coach Raven, teased him relentlessly when he would get distracted seeing Thor watching him skate that he would meet the ice with either his face or his ass. 

"You come to all the Avengers games and not for the cheer squad support," Bucky teased nudging him with his elbow.

Loki had no time to snark back when large arms wrapped around him, hoisting him up into the air. "Goddamnit, Thor! Put me down, you fucking oaf!" The 20-year-old yelped, blushing bright red.

"Language!" the other tall blonde admonished, dropping Natasha and Bucky to the ground (the former in giggles and the later in awe at the beautiful man) as Loki continued to struggle.

"I'm sorry, wait a second. No one is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said 'language' like he just walked out of a 'Leave it to Beaver' episode?" Tony asked, flabbergasted at his boyfriend.

"It's good to see you boys getting along," Frigga smiled as she got down from the SUV, her hand wrapped in Odin's larger one.

Loki dropped his weight enough to startle Thor into trying to rebalance and he easily slid from his grip. "Let us grab the rest of my things from the car and you can get on the road." He, Natasha, and Bucky quickly gathered the last of his things (mostly his clothing and costumes) while Odin replaced his things with their bags for their trip. 

"Oh Thor, I'm sorry we won't be here for your birthday," Frigga said, embracing her newest son who hugged her back gently (in which Loki most certainly did not notice his arms at all). 

Thor smiled down at her, "we can have a second party when you return. Three weeks going cross country and enjoying major cities sounds like a wonderful time for you both."

"That's my boy," Odin rumbled, chuckling as he clapped him on the shoulder. "Loki?" He called for his new son's attention.

The raven-haired man paused, a duffle bag slung across his torso and his eyebrow arched, "yes?"

"I realize you and Thor are grown, however, I do have rules in this house while you are here. Simply be responsible and clean up after yourselves. If you have any parties make sure all drinking is done on the house grounds and no one leaves if they have alcohol."

"Understood," it really was a reasonable request.

"Now I believe your brother has a surprise for you, we will get out of your hair now. If you boys need anything you can reach us on our cell phones." After some quick goodbyes, Odin and Frigga were on the road. Thor turned to Loki with a broad smile and tossed the keys to the U-haul to Steve.

"You guys unload the u-haul I'm going to show Loki his surprise." He grabbed Loki's hand and dragged the darker male after him. "It's just up here," Thor practically vibrated in excitement as he leads Loki upstairs and to the tower study. "Close your eyes."

Loki sighed as he gripped the strap of his bag tight and closed his eyes. He heard a door open and felt Thor's large warm hands on his shoulders, guiding him forward. "Thor?"

"Just a moment," Thor's lips ghosted over his ear and he felt those hands slide down to grip his arms. "Alright...open."

Loki slowly opened his eyes and felt his jaw drop, the room was a half circle with floor to ceiling windows around the curve of the wall giving a wonderful view of the back lawn. A single easel was set up with a stool, several canvases rested against the wall and hanging on the wall itself was a shelf filled with brushes and paints. "What is-"

"You said that your old apartment had nowhere for you to work, you could never find a quiet space to paint. I asked Father if I could clear out this room for you, it's right across the hall from your room and you can come in here whenever you want." Thor shuffled his feet, a bashful smile on his face, "I want this to be your home too Loki, a place of comfort."

Loki felt his heart swell and he bit his lip, his fingers twisting his strap more. "Thor this is...gods this is amazing. I can't...where did you get the canvases?"

"They're pretty easy to make with the right materials. I made them down in my workshop, if you need more I can make more...different sizes too." He suddenly found himself with an armful of Loki and he smiled as he caught the scent of cinnamon and clove. He held him close, feeling the slighter man breath against him and he pulled back, blue looking into pools of green; their faces close together. "Welcome home brother,"

"That is the second time you have said that."

"And I mean it." Thor smiled, brushing a hand over his hair and tucking it behind his ear, "it's great to finally have you here, we're going to have so much fun."

"Point Break! I am not doing your heavy lifting for you!" Tony yelled into the house, "get Reindeer Games down here!"

"Reindeer Games...NATASHA!" Loki screamed, only to hear a peel of laughter. "She must have shown him my costume from the last show," he groaned dropping his duffle in the art room and moving down the stairs.

Thor frowned as his arms fell to his side and he was suddenly empty, wanting to keep Loki locked with him just a little while longer. He scrubbed a hand over his face,  _he's your brother, you can't think those kinds of thoughts anymore._ He thought to himself, wanting to smack himself. He hustled down the stairs to see Loki glaring as Tony was teasing the other with flirtatious smiles and winks. Something white hot lanced in his chest and he grappled with his jealousy; Steve and Tony were in a committed relationship, yes but they were also Poly inviting anyone that tickled their fancy into their bed and Thor was somewhat worried that Tony had his eyes set on his brother. "Tony stop tormenting him," He grumbled walking over and popping him upside the head.

"Well, get him to stop being so damned cute."

"Tony..." Steve groaned pinching the bridge of his nose, mouthing ' _I'm sorry'_ to Thor. 

"Let's get him moved in yeah? Loki I don't know if you know-"

"I know who your friends are Thor," Loki huffed slinging a bag over his shoulder and bending to pick up a box. "Rogers is Captain of the baseball team and an all around Apple Pie American boy and Stark has a hall named after him on campus." He winced as Natasha dug her elbow into his ribs and he glared at her, "I assume you know the captain and co-captain of the S.U Avengers Cheer Squad; Natasha Romanov and James Barns."

"Bucky...it's Bucky." The brunette mumbled, blushing a bit at the smile that Steve sent his way.

"Not formally no, but let's get Loki all moved in I need to get the U-haul back by six and with the six of us we can get it done easily." Thor clapped his friend on the shoulder, glaring at Tony as he moved to pick up a box. With six (really five working and Tony 'directing') they were able to move pretty quick. The only issue came from trying to maneuver Loki's oddly shaped bed through the door and up the narrow stairs.

"What kind of bed is this?" Steve grunted as he and Bucky try to move the mattress through the door.

"Watch the bed base!" Loki yelped as Thor dropped it onto the floor in the middle of the room, nearly scraping it against the doorframe and the wall as he moved. "It's mahogany! And it's a genie bottle bed or a harem bed depending on who you ask." He huffed as he shifted the frame to the center of the room, "alright lay the mattress down."

"Beds are supposed to be square," Steve grunted as they finally squeezed the bed through the doorway and he and Bucky laid it gently down.

"I don't hear you complaining about alternative beds when you're pounding me through the mattress and you don't have to worry about headboards knocking on walls and disturbing the neighbors." Tony turned to Bucky and Loki, "suspended bed," he said with a conspiratorial wink.

"Anthony Stark!" Steve yelled turning cherry red.

They laughed as they finished moving everything from the front lawn into the room, separating Loki's boxes from his mothers and putting them in the master bedroom on the first floor. Thor wiped a hand over his face and grinned at Loki, "looks like that's everything. I'm going to take the u-haul back and pick up pizza on my way home. Natasha, Bucky are you both staying?"

"We're going to help Loki unpack then my boyfriend is going to pick us up once he's off of work we have camp with Coach Wilson tomorrow morning."

"Any toppings you favor?"

"Meat lovers." The three laughed and Thor nodded waving and ushering his friends out.

Once the front door was shut Loki fell onto his bare bed and groaned scrubbing his hands over his face, "gods preserve me." He grunted as Natasha fell over his stomach and Bucky flopped down on top of both of them. "He gave me an art room..."

"Awww..." Natasha cooed with a laugh as they settled themselves into a more comfortable pile, "he's trying to woo you."

"No, he's being friendly, and brotherly. He hardly even looks my way and He's seen me in competition costumes."

"Just tell him you like him Lo," Bucky hummed, his jaw resting on Natasha's shoulderblade.

"It's not that easy James...we're siblings now-"

"Only by marriage and you both are well above the legal age of consent." Natasha pointed out as she wiggled out from between then men and pulled over a box marked 'sheets' She tossed the black sheets to Loki who sighed and got up; Bucky grabbing the other part of the sheet to pull it over the mattress. With a flurry of movements, they had the bed dressed in soft cotton sheets and a silky emerald green and gold comforter. "It's not illegal to date him Lo, you didn't grow up together and you have no blood relation at all." She stood on his bed, a screw gun in her hand as she bolted a hook to the ceiling and they began to string up the canopy in sheets of green, gold, and black.

"And he's like...really hot." Bucky laughed as he mounted Loki's flatscreen and began to bolt the gaming shelves into the wall. "So are his friends...especially Steve."

"You do realize that they are Poly right?" Loki asked, mounting his trophy shelves and his medals as well as hanging pictures. 

"Wait really?"

Natasha rolled her eyes as she jumped down letting the drapes hang over the bed in an elegant design, "oh Bucky...what are we going to do with you?"

"Continue to love and adore him?" Loki hummed as he heard the roar of the SUV and the slam of the door with Tony yelling 'chow time!' up the stairs at them. He wiped his hands off on his pants and followed his friends out, his mind still going over what Natasha said as he saw Thor smile brightly at him. His stomach flipped with the flutter of butterfly wings and he realized that this was suddenly going to be a lot harder than he thought it was originally. Alone in the house with the object of his deepest (and wettest) dreams for the next three weeks, what could possibly go wrong?


	2. Sun, Fun, and Tattoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Beta'd by the lovely DefiledDoll! She will keep this on track and we will have a hell of a good time watching this story unfold

Bucky and Natasha left after quick goodbyes (and a slice of pizza) and Loki felt a bit adrift without the buffer of his friends to offset Thor, Steve and Tony as they listened to Tony and Steve bicker lightly. The blonde gave him an apologetic smile and Loki shook his head, smiling back a little as he turned back to the box he was currently unpacking in the den. He ran his hand over the dark blue leather bound photo album he was holding and he flipped it open, chuckling softly as he flipped through the first part; pages filled with photos from his last ice show as well as the simple wedding to keep the memory fresh. He stopped on a photo of himself and his ragtag team still in their costumes as they waited for the scores from the judges.

“Was this your last show?” Thor’s deep rumble made Loki shiver as he turned his head, catching the scent of a storm at sea from the other man's beard oil. Thor was extremely close to him, his head tilted to the side to get a better look at the page filled with glossy photos.

“Y-yes,” Loki cleared his throat, holding it out more so Thor could get a better look. “Coach Raven had myself and three other singles do a team routine for the competition last year. I believe that was the weekend you were out of town with the Avengers. We did a routine to Jennifer Thomas playing Toccata and Fugue.”

Thor’s smile fell as a bit as he looked to see Loki in tight pants, a flowing white top with his hair tied back and a flush high on his sharp cheekbones; but what drew his eye was the arm wrapped around him from the auburn-haired man next to him. He felt a fizzle of jealousy and swallowed past it as he tapped the picture. “Who’s this?” He wanted to flinch at the jealous crack in his voice and he cleared his throat.

Loki arched an eyebrow as he tilted his head, strands of his raven hair falling into his face, “that’s Remy LeBeau, he's the captain of the swim team. Surely you’ve met?”

Thor opened his mouth when the doorbell chimed and his brow furrowed, “expecting anyone?”

“No?” His brow furrowed as he pushed himself to his feet and moved to the front door. He pulled it open only to be dragged into a pair of slender arms that wrapped around him like octopus tentacles and hold him just as secure.

“Loki!” A heavily southern accented voice cried out, “ya never told us you were movin today shug!”

“Did ya fo’get we had a date tonight  _mon ami_?”

Thor’s mouth turned into instant ash as he heard the word ‘date’ his stomach dropping to his feet as he, Steve, and Tony poked their heads around the corner to see Loki struggling in the arms of a petite woman with dark brown hair and a strip of white in the front. Next to her stood a slightly taller woman with dark hair and a cherubic face. But what drew Thor’s eye was the well-built male. He was roguishly handsome with auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail.

“I did tell you!” Loki protested struggling against the vice-like grip of the woman whom he was a good foot taller than. “Why do you think Coach Raven moved practice to tomorrow? Damnit, Anna Marie, you’re cracking my ribs!” He snaked himself out of her grip and smoothed his hair back into place with a glare that had as much effect on her as Jerry squeaking at Tom. “How did you know where I was?”

Anna Marie rolled her eyes, “you do know that my mother is your coach right shug?” She shook her head, “simple call and mama knew where you were and sent us over to see if ya needed anything.” She jerked her chin to the three heads hanging out around the corner, “who’re they?”

The raven-haired man shook his head and stood to the side, “how rude of me. Thor please meet my skating companions; Anna Marie, Kitty, and Remy. Anna Marie and Kitty are on the cheer squad with Natasha and Bucky and Remy is, as I said, swim captain. This is Thor my new brother and his friends Steve and Tony.” He stepped back more to let the other three in and he chewed on his bottom lip as the three stalked forward in easy, synchronized moves.  _Gods have mercy…_ He thought to himself as he tried not to laugh at the mild look of panic on Thor’s face. Natasha, Bucky, Remy, Anna Marie, and Kitty made up his inner circle of friends and really they were his only ones if he was honest with himself. The five of them knew just how hard he was crushing on Thor and always had ‘helpful’ suggestions on how to make his crush known, and by helpful, they really were one of two things. Embarrassing or just plain creepy.

“Thor Odinson,” Anna Marie hummed as she stopped in front of him, tilting her head back as her hands were braced on her hips to look up at him. “Big bad quarterback of the S.U. Avengers...well at least Loki isn’t living in that hellhole he was in.” She huffed.

“The apartment wasn’t that bad…” Loki muttered shaking his head.

“As long as-” Kitty had a hand slapped over her mouth by Remy who simply smiled at everyone when Steve, Tony, and Thor gave him an odd look.

“Ah now-now lil Kitty, don need ta be bringin’ dat up now do ya? Real nice meetin’ ya’ll here an we are happy ta see dat our lil Lo-Lo here is livin’ in luxury  _non?_ ”

“Uh-huh…” Thor hummed folding his arms over his chest, not quite sure what to make of the three people in his...  _their_...home. “I was going to do some grilling to welcome Loki into the home, we have plenty of food and a pool if you want to join us.”

“It’s really-” Loki tried, grunting as he was elbowed in the ribs.

“We would love to! We’ll help Loki finish unpacking and even stay over so we can keep out of your hair and get him to practice tomorrow.” Anna Marie said brightly, “Lo-lo show us around.” She grabbed Loki’s arm dragging him away while the other two followed and Thor looked on confused.

His eyes dipped down to see Remy’s hand resting low on Loki’s back and that spike of jealousy was back. He really wanted nothing more than to knock that hand off of his...his what? Loki was his brother, not his boyfriend. He huffed a sigh and shook his head, “What in the hel was that?” He asked, turning to look at the other two who looked nearly as lost as he was.

“That,” Tony snorted, “was the sound of crazy arts kids moving into your home.”

“Just for that Tony,” Thor grumbled dryly, “you get to shuck the corn.” He huffed as he heard a door close upstairs and he shook his head pulling his hair into a messy top knot as he walked to the kitchen. “Let's get everything ready.”

“  _Oui_ Kitty ya damn near dropped da ball down der.” Remy huffed as he fell back onto Loki’s bed, laying out like a starfish before folding his arms behind his head. “Ain’t no reason Thor gotta be knowin bout Gast ya know?”

“Why not?” Kitty asked from her perch on Loki’s dresser as she pouted, her heels knocking against the drawers lightly (much to Loki’s annoyance). “Thor should know just to help-”

“Thor most certainly does not need to know about my stalker.” Loki hissed, his skin crawling at the mention of the sleazy man who hung around the ice rink. “Why do you think Mother and I moved so fast and came with only so little? Odin was certainly accommodating, overjoyed even to have us move here but he hardly knows the full truth. I would prefer not to have to deal with Thor’s pitty at not being able to handle myself.” He sighed scrubbing a hand over his face, “can we please just not talk about it? Today has been...well a rather good day. I want to keep it that way.”

“Did ya tell him that ya like him shug?” Anna Marie asked, her fingers toying with the glass pyramid on his end table.

“What is with you vultures?” He groaned flopping down on the bed, knocking his head into Remy’s lightly as he tried to get the other to move. “I swear you all are way to invested in my sex life. Besides he’s my  **brother**  .”

“Kinky.” Remy hummed rolling away as Loki tried to swat him. “  _Merde_ , ain’t no need fo’ violence  _mon ami._ Dat der down dem stairs is a hot piece of man. An ya’lls rooms are next ta each other? Dat’s perfect fo’ some midnight  _la petite morte_.” He stood up throwing himself against the door, slapping his palm against the dense wood loudly. “  _Oui! Oui_ Lo-Lo!  _Merde_ harder!” He practically howled in his best porn voice making Loki flame red as the girls cackled, joining in until Loki threw a pillow at him.

Downstairs Thor was practically fuming, the little green jealousy monster was still nibbling at his brain as he thought of Loki alone with Remy (yes completely ignoring the girls as well). He scrubbed the brush across the wire of the grill, grunting as he felt a slap to his back. “I think the grill’s clean Thor, at this point you’re going to wear away the grate.” Steve offered, “what has you so riled up?”

“Nothing,” he rumbled dropping the scrub brush and running a cloth over the grate to clear the char away. He tossed the rag onto his shoulder and flicked on the grill to heat it up. Tony and Steve brought out the plates and food to get ready for grilling. All three were on the deck and already shirtless; Tony was in a pair of dark blue swim trunks with obnoxiously bright orange flowers, his biomechanical tattoo stretched out over his left pectoral with a very realistic blue orb that seemed to glow under the sunlight and dark red and burnt gold metal peeking out through rips of flesh. Steve was rubbing sunscreen on Tony’s back; dressed in less flashy trunks they were a deep blue with a band of red around the hip and a bright white star over his left )his best Tony would argue) asscheek. The male pinup sailor American Traditional tattoo that ran from his shoulder to his elbow shifted as he moved his arm and glinted in the sunlight from the sunscreen. Thor himself was was only in a pair of simple black board shorts; across his biceps runes circled the massive muscle and on his back was Thor’s legendary hammer, Mjolnir, rested between his shoulder blades and was flanked by two snarling wolves.

The sound of the French doors sliding open made the three turn. Kitty was in a cute side cutout one piece with a ruffled pale pink skirt and a unicorn plusheen on the front. Anna Marie was in a lovely Ed Hardy string bikini with a pair of sunglasses resting low on her nose, in the center of her chest was a heart with a keyhole surrounded by red roses and butterflies. Remy was in a flashy bright red speedo that left Steve blushing and Tony gaping at him. Thor couldn’t help but notice that both of his nipples were pierced, the silver rings glinting in the sunlight. Then Loki walked out onto the deck, Thor’s blood rushed south and he tried to think unsexy thoughts. He was in low slung, skin-tight swim shorts that were black with emerald and gold stripes down the sides. His hair was pulled back into a complicated braids that fell to his shoulders; Thor caught two glimmers of metal and saw that there was a gold hoop through one of his nipples (and he really wanted to play with it with his tongue) and one in his navel with a stylized gold wolf’s head just above his happy trail.

He caught himself staring as Loki started to put on sunscreen and he caught a glimpse of wispy grey along his ribs. “You got a tattoo? I don’t remember seeing that last summer.” He caught Loki’s arm and lifted it gently, ducking his head to look closer. “Jormungandr?” He asked, looking at the serpent as it coiled around-

“He is consuming Mjolnir,” Loki smirked as he felt Thor’s fingers brush against the edges of the hammer where it peeked out from the coils of the serpent.

Thor’s heart hammered in his chest as he saw (essentially) his symbol on Loki’s flesh. He cleared his throat and gave his ribs a pat before stepping back. “I hope you like hamburgers and brats.” He turned back to see Kitty and Anna Marie already lounging on the deck chairs as Remy moved to the diving board. With a whoop the auburn-haired man dove into the pool with an exaggerated splash making the girls scream as they got wet. Tony doubled over as he laughed only to be shoved into the pool as Loki strolled on by on his way to the diving board.

“You’re not supposed to splash LeBeau!” Anna Marie screamed shaking the water from her hair.

“An’ we are here ta swim  _ma cherie!_ ” The Cajun man laughed as he swam a good distance away. “  _Oui_ Lo-Lo, show dem da reason why ya gonna be on da swim team dis year!”

Thor turned as he saw Loki standing at the end of the diving board and he held his breath, the look of single-minded determination on the others face was incredible (and sexy if he was honest) and he watched as Loki moved forward, bounced once and launched himself up flipping twice before diving into the pool with minimal splash. He clapped with a grin before turning back to the grill to start laying the meat out. “He’s really pretty,” Steve hummed taking up the space next to him by the grill and making him jump.

“Who?” Thor asked, hoping like hell he hadn’t been caught practically drooling over his brother.

Crystal blue eyes met stormy blue and Steve arched an eyebrow, “I may have grown up Christian but I’m not blind Thor. You like Loki.”

“Nothing-”

“There’s nothing to be ashamed about, he’s a good-looking man.” Steve turned under the pretense of watching Tony grapple with Remy in the shallow end of the pool while Loki lay on a pool floatie by where the girls were sitting and chatting. “Your eyes lit up when you saw him today, the way Tony’s do when we haven’t seen each other in a few days.”

“He’s my brother,” Thor mumbled flipping the meat.

“Not by blood. I can’t believe I’m explaining this to you, me of all people, but if you want to get your dick wet just do it.”

Thor’s eyes went wide before he let out a laugh, making several pairs of eyes swing to him. “I can’t believe you just said that.” He mumbled as he lifted burgers and placed them onto a plate that Steve held.

“Tony must be rubbing off on me, but seriously Thor don’t dance around it too long or you will lose your chance.” the other blonde turned holding out the plate, “come get something to eat!” He hollered watching everyone climb out.

Thor hummed as he fixed up his own burger and grabbed a beer before settling next to Loki. He may have sat a little closer than was really needed but felt a thrill of hope run through him as Loki seemed to relax into him. “So, Kitty and Anna Marie are you both going to be at the ice rink tomorrow?”

Kitty quickly swallowed her bite of burger shaking her head, “we have cheerleading practice so we won’t be staying much longer. Remy should be there though.”

“  _Non_ , ain’t gonna be der till da aftah noon.” Remy blinked as his brow furrowed, “I tot dat one o’ya was gonna be der.”

“Is something wrong?” Tony asked taking a sip of his beer.

“No! No there’s not, I’ll be with Coach Raven so it’s not that big of a deal more chance to work on my solo routine.” Loki said quickly, though the hint of...something...in his voice sent Thor on edge. “I’ll just have to catch an uber there since Mother took my car for her trip with Odin and I can’t drive his SUV since it’s a stick shift.”

“An uber? All the way across town?” Steve asked.

“I can take you Loki.” Thor offered gently, “just tell me what time.”

Loki looked up mildly panicked, “no no! I couldn’t have you do that. It’s a lot of gas in the SUV-”

“We can take my bike and it’s what brothers are for.” Thor smiled, squeezing his knee under the table (his hand lingering longer than was really needed). “What time?”

Loki swallowed as he felt that large hand on his leg, warmth radiating up his thigh and pooling low in his gut and he shifted, clearing his throat. “Um...9 am I don’t finish until noon.”

Thor grinned around the top of his bottle, “perfect I can even pick you up and we can come back and finish unpacking you and Frigga.”

“  _Oui_ sounds perfect, ya can have dat lil bratha bondin day.” Remy nodded, seemingly pleased as if it was his idea. “  _Merde!”_ He yelped as he bent, rubbing his shin from where Loki kicked him, glaring daggers from those emerald eyes.

Tony drained the last of his beer slamming the bottle down on the table, “now...who’s up for a game of Chicken!” He laughed wrapping an arm around Steve’s shoulders.

Thor chuckled giving Loki a pat on the back and throwing a smile to him as they all got up from the table moving to the pool and simply enjoyed the summer heat as the sun started to fade. As they played in the pool Thor’s mind replayed that look between Loki’s three friends wondering why they were worried about leaving him alone at the ice rink. He sighed to himself, shelving it in his brain for now as he hauled Loki up onto his shoulders so that the raven-haired man could grapple with Tony. Tonight would end on a good note, he would make sure of it.


	3. Yoga is as good as Coffee...Maybe

Soon enough (after Thor was done mother henning anyone who had a beer) the friends were gone leaving the new brothers alone, finally. “Your friends are nice.” Thor tried, more happy about the girls than how handsy Remy was.

“Now I know you are lying,” Loki laughed pushing himself to his feet.

“What?” Thor squaked, his eyes going wide as he worried his jealousy had shown in how many times he’d dunked Tony and Remy.

“My friends are assholes,” he smiled, “my kind of people really. We get along well with each other but not with other humans.” He stretched his arms over his head, the movement giving the tattoo on his ribs dimension and movement.

Thor swallowed hard, desperately wanting to reach out and touch and take for himself. “So...all unpacked?”

“Mm...almost need to set up my Xbox and my computer. You don’t have to drive me tomorrow Thor, really. I’ll be...fine..perfectly fine.”

He really wanted to call Loki out on the thread of nervousness in the other's voice, but he didn’t. “I don’t mind, I’m off of work all weekend and I’d be lazing around anyway.”

“Well...alright. I’m going to go shower.” Loki beat a hasty retreat and Thor cleaned up the lingering bottles and plates as his phone chimed.

_ Made it to first stop safe. _ Odin’s text made him smile a bit, chiming a second later.  _ Loki settled in? _

_ Have fun on your trip Dad, and don’t worry Loki’s settled and good. _ He typed back then putting his phone away. He locked the French doors and primed the coffee maker for tomorrow before checking the front door as well before climbing the stairs. He heard the shower going and smiled, it was nice to not be alone in the house. He hummed as he stopped in his room and pulled out a pair of boxers ready to hop in the shower once Loki was out. Thor pulled a face as he let his hair down, standing at his mirror to run the brush through the chlorine coated locks. He heard the shower shut off and poked his head out to see Loki stepping back into the hallway in a billow of steam and the hallway smelled of lavender and juniper. “Good shower?”

Loki grinned at him scrubbing a towel against his hair, “the water pressure is amazing, I haven’t had a shower like that since my show in Vancouver.” He sighed, smiling sheepishly. “I hope I didn’t take all the hot water.”

“Nah, dad and I put in a brand new water heater last summer. Holds up better for long hot showers.” He grinned patting Loki on the shoulder as he walked past him into the bathroom. “Oh, the whole downstairs is locked so don’t worry about it.” He smiled, though the edges dipped a bit as he saw the visible relief on Loki’s face. “If there’s something bugging you Lo...you can tell me.”

Loki forced a smile and stepped back, “I think I’m just tired, moving and all.” He sidestepped Thor moving to his room and slipping inside.

Thor sighed as he stepped into the bathroom, a small chuckle leaving his lips as he saw that the bathroom was no worse for wear after the brunette shower. “At least he cleans up after himself.” Thor laughed softly closing the door and turning on the shower. Once the water was warm enough he stepped in, closing the glass door behind him and stepping under the spray. He groaned softly as the warm water washed away the layer of sunscreen and chlorine from the pool. His mind drifted as he stood under the spray, a warm pulse against his back and shoulders. The faintest scent of lavender drifted up to him and he closed his eyes, taking it in and letting his mind drift back to the last show he had actually seen of Lokis.

_ It was Halloween, Odin and Frigga had gone on some weekend getaway together leaving Thor and Loki alone (in their own homes of course). Loki had a big show coming up but insisted that they go on their getaway and enjoy it, so Thor had offered to go and show support, after all, it was what brothers were for. The show had been incredible, the music fun, the costumes great but the best part for the blonde was watching Loki. He had looked amazing, his hair slicked back with a glittery black vest over a flowing white shirt and tight pants. The way he had moved over the ice was beautiful, captivating. Each leap and jump made Thor’s heart lodged in his throat but each time Loki landed was with sure footing and ease born of pure grace. Afterward, they had gone to get something to eat, Thor gushing about how beautiful Loki had been; it was probably then he realized just how deep his crush had gone. Loki had blushed and ducked his head at each compliment, but the smile on his lips had made Thor’s heart flutter. _

“And now we’re brothers,” he sighed to himself picking up his body wash and scrubbing at his skin. He hauled himself out of the shower drying himself off quickly and pulling out his blowdryer to tame his mane. Once finally dry he stepped out of the bathroom and paused seeing Loki’s door open and hearing the other male swear loudly.

“I’m your support, you bloody moron! Pay attention to where I am aiming and stay out of my line of fire! Idiot!”

The blonde’s brow furrowed as he gently pushed the door open seeing Loki’s face twisted in a snarl as he glared at his TV, a headset curled around his head and his fingers flying effortlessly over his controller. He leaned against the doorway and smirked as another snarl ripped from those thin lips.

“You idiots! Medusa you are ranged pull back and let Thor and Hercules do their jobs! Not that they can goddamnit Thor I am not healing you again!”

“That hurts brother,” Thor laughed making the other man swear loudly and groan.

“Damnit you made me die. That’s it I give up on this game.” He sighed hitting the button for the main menu and pulling his headset off to rest around his neck. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, just heard you yelling and thought I’d come check on you.” His blue eyes danced with mirth as he stepped more into the room, looking around now that it was all set up. “Smite?”

“Mmhm, though this team I was stuck with were idiots. Normally I don't play with anyone but Natasha and the rest but they’re all sleeping already. You play?”

“A bit, mostly on...well...me.” He blushed a bit and chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

“Typical, hopefully, you play better than the one I just dealt with.” He ran his fingers through his hair, the damp strands curling around his long fingers and Thor wanted nothing more than to replace his hands with his own. “Perhaps we can play one night.”

Thor smiled softly, “yeah...yeah I’d like that Lo. Well...good night.”

“Sleep well, Thor.” Loki watched as he left the room, shutting the door behind him. He sighed as he threw himself against his pillows looking up to the fabric hanging from his ceiling. He heard the creak of Thor’s bed through the wall and groaned softly as he discovered that the walls were thin. “Gods above-” He huffed as he flicked on Guy’s Grocery Games on Hulu and settled into bed.

_ God of Thunder! And Rock and Roll! The spell your under! Will slowly rock you off your virgin soul… _

Thor groaned as his alarm went off, his hand slapping around for his phone to silence the damned thing. He huffed as he pushed himself off of the bed, running his hand through his hair and scratching at the scruff on his face. He stretched his arms above his head, grunting as his shoulder popped and began his zombie shuffle down the stairs. The scent of coffee filling the kitchen perked him up a bit and he blinked blearily at the coffee maker clock seeing that it was only 7:30. He blew a strand of blonde hair out of his face and grabbed his coffee mug, he poured the dark liquid and lifted it to his nose inhaling deeply as the scent of coffee started to slowly wake his brain up. Contrary to what everyone thought of him, Thor was not a morning person. He usually didn’t wake up fully until noon and was up late every day. Hell, even his classes were not starting until after noon. He turned to the French doors, nearly dropping his coffee as he was face to...well….Loki’s ass. He gaped as he saw Loki bent in half, legs straight and his arms wrapped around the back of his legs and his forehead pressed against his shins.

Loki was dressed in tight shiny leggings that wrapped around his feet as well and looked like iridescent scales. He wore a tight fitted black tank top and his hair was gathered up into a tight bun at the top of his head. His skin seemed to glitter with sweat and he wondered just how long Loki had been out there. Thor was enraptured by the bunch and flow of muscle under those leggings as Loki slowly started to lift himself up, shifting into a new pose. Thor was entranced; each movement was graceful and beautiful and Thor felt his cock stir as Loki bent again this time his hips high in the air and hands and forearms placed firmly on the deck.

“Fuck…” Thor groaned as his cock jolted deciding he was awake now and he hastily turned and moved to the fridge to make breakfast. He tried to think of something else (such as focusing on not burning himself with bacon) as he heard the doors open.

“Oh, good morning.”

“Morning,” he grunted, “how do you like your eggs?”

“Oh none for me thanks, I’ll just have some fruit and toast. Can’t have anything that sits to heavy Coach Raven is a slave driver.” He dropped a couple pieces of toast into the toaster and then moved to the fridge, bending at the waist to look inside.

Thor bit hard into the inside of his cheek as he caught sight of Loki swaying his ass in those sinfully tight leggings. He suddenly cursed himself for walking downstairs with only a pair of boxers on. He hissed as a stray pop of grease landed on his chest.

“You really shouldn’t cook bacon without a shirt on.” Loki laughed as he bit into an apple and moved to the toaster. He bit his lip lightly as he looked over Thor; he was still disheveled from sleep, his hair a messy halo around his head and boxers hanging low on his hips with what looked like an impressive half hard erection hidden behind the cotton. Loki really wanted nothing more than to trail his hands along the solid muscle of his abs and feel each bump and line his muscle provided and really give the larger man a good morning. “The faster we eat the faster you can get back to go to sleep.” Loki laughed as he dodged a swat from Thor’s tongs. He downed his tea and toast before darting back upstairs to change into his practice gear and grab his bag. He stepped out into the morning light to see Thor already dressed in jeans and a bomber jacket, his hair pulled back to the nape of his neck and two helmets resting on the seat of his bike. The metal was a gleaming gunmetal grey with black runes racing along the sides giving it a powerful feel.

Thor smiled as he saw him and offered him a stylized helmet done in gold. “We can put your bag in the saddlebags, here got this for you.”

Loki blinked as he took the helmet and looked it over, there were two horn-like protrusions from the front of the helmet and he chuckled as he caught sight of the almost warriors helmet look of Thors with wings on either side of his head. “Interesting helmet choices.”

Thor shrugged and chuckled, “the Nordic look works for me.”

“That it does,” Loki smiled as Thor took his bag and put it in the saddlebag. They settled themselves onto the bike and Loki pressed close to Thor’s back. “Know where we are going?”

“The ice center on Sycamore right?”

“You remembered.”

“I’ve only been going to watch you perform and practice for the last three years Lo. Course I remember.” Thor laughed as he fired up the bike and gave Loki’s arms a pat, “hang on!” With a roar, they were off down the street. Twenty minutes later Thor was pulling up to the ice center and dropping the kickstand down, his boots planted firmly on the curb. “You’re done at noon right?”

Loki slid off the bike pulling the helmet off and handing it over before grabbing his bag. “Yes…”

“Think of somewhere you’d like to go for lunch. Then we’ll grab a couple of movies and just have a chill night you and me like we used to.” Thor leaned on the bike, watching as Loki shuffled his feet a light blush on his cheeks.

“You really don't-”

“I want to Lo. I miss hanging out, and with dad and Frigga gone we have the house to ourselves before school starts up again.” Thor’s smile dipped a bit, “we used to be close. Always having movie nights when dad and Frigga went on dates.”

Loki sighed, “stop with the puppy dog eyes I need to get in before-”

“Loki Laufeyson! You’re late.” A woman stood at the top stairs, her crimson hair pulled up high on her head and she wore a dark blue pair of leggings, black leg warmers, and a dark blue long sleeve shirt.

“I have fifteen minutes-”

“To get those skates on and get warmed up, which makes you late.” The woman smiled and winked at Thor before clapping her hands. “Your friend can come back at noon, for now, we have a routine to practice.”

Loki sighed and shook his head, “I’ll see you, Thor.” He bit his lip before leaning up and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and ducking away shyly and taking the steps two at a time.

The woman smirked as she let him in and winked down to Thor, “come back around 11:30 he’ll be in cooldown by then and probably ready to go.” She waved as she stepped in, her golden eyes landing on Loki. “So...that’s Thor. Anna Marie was right, he is cute.” She clapped him on the shoulder, “how are you?”

“I’m fine Coach,” Loki smiled. “The new house is lovely though I’m sure Anna Marie and Kitty told you all about it.”

“He hasn’t shown up has he?” She stopped him, her hand on his shoulder.

Loki sighed and shifted away from her, “we just moved coach...who knows what will happen.” His green eyes lifted to hers and he chewed on his lip, “has he been here?”

“Not that I’ve seen, go change we need to get you on the ice. Your layback spin is still sloppy.” She gave him a shove as she moved to the rink and pulled on her skates. The ice was still fresh and she sighed as she glided over it with ease. She clicked the remote letting music flow and turned with a smile as Loki skated out to the ice. “That was a quick change, ready to warm up?”

“I did some yoga this morning but a few passes on the ice would probably not hurt.”

“That's my boy.” She laughed as she ran them through warmups. The practice worked smoothly, Raven barking out orders and correcting his stance for each movement and Loki gliding across the ice. Even with the work being hard he was floating, free as he moved. They stopped for a break and were leaning against the wall when Raven pulled out some pictures. “Your costume is almost ready, what do you think?”

He gaped as he looked at the glittering fabric, “it’s incredible.”

“I think you’ll look perfect, will your mom be here for the show?”

“She’ll be in...Seattle I think. Her and Odin are doing this whole month long honeymoon thing where they are driving across the country going to either the best restaurants or the best-haunted spots.” He shrugged but his smiles quirked a bit, “Thor should be there though.”

“The cute blonde on the bike? What’s the story with that?” She asked moving away from the wall and bringing him along the ice to work on footwork.

“He’s my brother, no story.” Loki sighed as he moved into a simple cross step as he glided.

“Anna Marie said you’ve been crushing-watch that turn Loki!-on him for a while.” Raven skated backward, her hands folded behind her back as she watched his feet. “Watch where you put your weight, you’re leaning too heavily to the toe and you’ll fall on your face.”

“Just because I have a crush doesn't mean I should act on it.” He grunted as he shifted his footing moving to a camel position.

“Maybe a big strapping man like him would be able to keep Gast at bay. Show me your Axel jump it was weak last time.”

“One?”

“Let's go for a triple.” She watched as he dropped his leg standing straight and doing a quick round on the ice. She began to count, watching his footwork and nodding as he launched himself up and landed his triple Axel with grace. “Alright go get changed, he should be waiting for you.” She laughed as she waved him off. “I need to get things ready for Remy, keep working on your stretching and I will see you in a couple of days right?”

“Yes coach,” he hummed as he moved to the exit and stopped on a bench to unlace his skates. He stored them in his bag and got up, groaning softly as his legs protested but made himself move out into the sweltering sun. He shaded his eyes, looking around for Thor and smiling as he saw the man leaning against his bike, he waved and started to walk forward when a hand caught his arm.

“There you are Loki.” A voice purred right in his ear making the raven-haired man stop short and tremble. “I have been looking everywhere for you.”


	4. Mine and Only Mine

Loki froze, he couldn’t help it; he felt the tug on his arm that pulled him away from Thor. He felt his back pressed against the rough brick of the building and the scent of stale cigarettes and beer assaulted him. “I’ve been looking all over for you sweetheart,” Loki worked to suppress the shiver of disgust that raced up his spine. His eyes flicked up to see bloodshot and dull amber eyes watching him.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Loki hissed, his fingers tight on the straps of his bag as he swallowed around the panic in his throat.

Gast smirked as he leaned down, one arm above Loki’s head as his other hand came up; one of his fingers curling a lock of raven hair around a skeletal finger. “Don’t be like that sweetheart, now where’s my kiss hm? Haven’t you missed me?” He asked ducking his head down.

Loki shrank back, hoping like hell that Thor had seen him.

Thor had seen and was confused when that glimpse of Loki that was snatched from sight. He was starting to walk over to find out what had happened; that momentary look of panic made something clench tightly in his chest. He was just stepping away from his bike when a voice called out to him. “T’or?” Remy’s thick accent was colored with surprise, “what are ya doin’ ‘ere  _ mon ami?” _

“Waiting for...Coach Logan?” Thor’s eyes went wide as he saw his football coach with his arm around Remy’s tapered waist.

“Odinson,” Logan grunted, “keepin’ up your workout? Need you solid on the field this year.”

“ _ Mon due _ no’ righ’ now Daddy,” Remy hissed, smacking a hand against the older man’s chest and making him growl. “Let da man answer.”

Thor shook his head, mostly to wrap his mind around the fact that this slender little shit was sassing his hard-ass coach like that. “Right...Loki. I think Coach Raven pulled him back he was right-Hey Remy!” He hollered as the man took off, grunting as he walked after him.

Loki ducked his head pushing at Gast, “let me go...please-”

“Love how you beg babydoll.” Gast chuckled, “let me take you home; give you a nice relaxing rubdown-”

“Lo-Lo! Der ya are,” Remy boomed, his arm slipping between them and muscling the other man away. “Whatcha doin’? Ya boyfrien’ be waitin wit dat sexy chariot.” His tone was friendly but murder lurked behind his whiskey-colored eyes, the sun making them have an almost ruby undertone to the color. “Ya ain’t ‘posed ta be ‘ere Gast. Why don’ ya scat, lessin ya wan’ me ta call da cops. M’sure dat Officer Brunnie would love ta see ya again.”

Gast blinked a moment before glaring at Remy, “boyfriend? Loki doesn't have-”

“There a problem?” Thor’s voice was a low rumble; something signaling an oncoming storm and Loki wanted nothing more than to run into that storm.

“ _ Non, non _ jus’ found ya boy. We still on fo’ dinner tonigh’?” Remy all but shoved Loki into the bigger man’s arms, “Play ‘long,” he hissed into Thor’s ear.

Thor blinked as his arm settled comfortably around Loki’s waist. He felt the slighter man tremble and his arms tightened, his thumb brushing soothing circles on the strip of skin where his shirt rode up. “Yeah, reservations at six.”

“Perfect,” Remy shot a deadly look at Gast. “‘Scuse us,  _ bibitte. _ ”

_ “ _ Loki wait-” Gast reached out and Loki flinched more into the haven that was Thor’s arms. 

Thor felt the flinch and nearly saw red; he bit back a growl and pulled Loki closer. The gesture was possessive but Thor couldn’t help himself. “We need to get going,” his protective instincts were on overdrive but he felt the way that Loki melted into him. There was a look on the skinny man’s face that felt like a ball of lead in Thor’s stomach. It was the look of someone determined to get what they wanted, no matter who it hurt. His eyes were trained on Loki in a way that it left the blonde unsettled. “C’mon babe, groceries won't buy themselves.” He tugged Loki closer, pressing his lips to his head. They walked slowly back to Thor’s bike where Remy was having a heated argument with Coach Raven while Coach Logan leaned back against his range rover.

“Where da hell is da security guard eh? Dat raccoon’s ass ain’t ‘posed ta come witin f’fty yards ah ‘im.”

“He had to check the south side of the building. You know there is only one guard here during practice.” Her hazel eyes landed on Loki and she held up a hand to shut Remy up. “Are you alright?” She asked softly.

“I’m fine Coach,” he whispered softly. “You can let go now, Thor.”

“ _ Non _ , don’ do dat. He could still be watchin’,” Remy sighed, his eyes flicking behind them as he dropped his voice. “Meet us at dat Olive Garden on Allans  _ oui? _ Time ta come clean Lo-Lo.”

Thor’s arm tightened as he felt eyes bore into the back of his head. His instinct was to protect Loki but the dark part of his mind was rejoicing at the thought of Loki being his; even if it was only for this moment. “Dinner at 6?”

“Our treat,” Remy nodded glaring over his shoulder when Logan snorted, “ _ merde _ don’ be a grump Daddy.”

“Watch your language,” Logan growled giving him a smack to his ass. “Go do your practice I’ll pick you up at four and then we will meet them.” His hand gripped Remy’s hip tightly as the cajun pressed a kiss to his cheek, just shy of his mouth. He watched as Remy bounced off behind Coach Raven and turned back to Thor. “Close your mouth Odinson, get Loki home. Watch your tail.” He ruffled Loki’s hair before walking around and throwing himself into his car and starting it up for a roar.

Thor slowly walked Loki to his bike and stopped, turning and pulling him into his chest. His chin rested on his shoulder and he saw Gast watching them hidden in the shadows of the building. He felt Loki stiffen in his arms, “He’s still there?”

“Yeah,” Thor rumbled, his hand slipping down resting low on Loki’s back.

“Gods this is stupid, I’m sorry.” Loki sighed, his arms lose around Thor but his fingers curled in his belt loops.

Thor turned his head, pressing his lips to Loki’s neck in a mock kiss. “What do you want me to do Loki?”

Loki shivered at the lance of heat that raced through his spine and he couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped his lips as Thor’s lips brushed over his neck. “Take me home Thor..I’ll...I’ll explain everything.”

Thor pulled back, his hand coming up to cup the back of Loki’s neck as he pressed their foreheads together. The hitch in Loki’s breath made his heart ache, “It’s going to be OK Lo...I’ll protect you.” He pressed his lips to Loki’s forehead and sighed before stepping back. “Let’s go home.” 

Loki nodded as he took his helmet from the bike and put his bag in the saddlebag. He climbed on after Thor and settled against his back, his arms tight around Thor who gave his hands a pat and shot off with a roar. The raven-haired man was keenly aware of the temper brewing behind dull brown eyes that watched them leave. At the house Loki stayed with Thor as they pulled into the garage. The silence was deafening once the bike was turned off and they slowly took off their helmets. “I’ll make lunch,” Loki said softly.

“Lo…”

“I just...need a minute to gather my thoughts. I want to tell you...here...alone I don’t want Remy to be all emotional when we get to dinner tonight. Logan can only calm him down so much.”

“Remy...he called Coach-”

“Daddy? Yeah, They’re kind of a thing.” Loki chuckled softly shaking his head, “well not kind of. They are. They’ve been together for two years now.”

“But he’s a student-” Thor sighed as they walked into the house, his palm hitting the button to close the garage.

“Dean Fury allows it because Remy isn’t in any of Logan’s classes nor is there any way for Logan to show preferential treatment. Rem is an Arts major just like me though his is more literature than art history. Also, Remy is a champion swimmer for the school, he’s my friend and I adore him but he could shit on Fury’s desk and as long as he brought another trophy to SU everyone would think the sun shines out of his ass.” Loki smiled a bit, feeling safer in the warmth of the kitchen; the midday sun warming the room and Loki let out a small breath. “But that’s not what you really want to talk about is it?” Loki sighed as he pulled out the fixings for sandwiches and slowly started putting them together.

Thor slowly took a seat on one of the barstools, his arms folded in front of him. “No, it’s not...I can’t force you to talk about it but what is going on Loki?”

He sighed, raking a hand through his hair and tugging gently. “That man...his name is En Dwi Gast. He was Coach Raven’s assistant coach until last year.” He slid Thor a plate with two sandwiches sitting on it.

“What happened?”

“I did…” Loki sighed as he slowly made his own. “Gast became...obsessed with me. It grew over time, small gifts and smiles. He flirted a little bit, I guess...I guess I flirted back?” He sighed shrugging his shoulder, “I was focused on my skating...and...someone else was always on my mind.”

Thor’s heart hammered in his chest, “someone...else?” That little part of him that enjoyed holding Loki at the rink was raging, wanting Loki’s attention on him.

“Mhm,” Loki hummed as he took a bite of his food, chewing slowly. “Someone else, Gast heard me telling Remy and Anna Marie about it one day. Something in him snapped, he started getting rough with me. Possessive, normally I would like something like that but from him it was not a good feeling. He eventually cornered me in my hotel room when we were in Washington DC...I let him in because he said he wanted to go over the music with me again, make sure it was right.” Loki bit his lip as his hands curled into fists.

Thor slowly reached over, working hard to keep his temper down even as he was ready to jump onto his bike and find Gast. “Loki did he…”

“No...no,” Thor watched as Loki’s hands slowly uncurled, “I um...I’ve never…” He huffed shaking his head, a blush covering his cheeks. “I’ve never been with someone...But he had me pinned...was going to….kept saying that I made him crazy.”

“What…”

Loki arched an eyebrow, “Thor...I’m a dancer for all intents and purposes. I’m flexible and hard to keep down if I don’t want to be. I ran out and ran into Anna Marie and Coach Raven, my shirt was torn and Gast had a bloody nose from where my forehead ran into his face. It was why I missed your game that week...I was talking with the police.”

Thor remembered that he had been so excited for Loki to come see him play at the State Championships. Realization dawned on Thor like a lightning bolt to the head, “that’s when you started pulling away from me...Frigga said you were dealing with something. To let you come to me on your own. I was so worried about you…”

“I know you were...I just...it wasn’t something I wanted you knowing. I didn’t want you giving me that look.”

“What look?”

“That one right there,” Loki jabbed a finger at him. “Like I need to be pitied and protected. I’m perfectly capable of handling myself.” There was a heat in those green eyes that had Thor’s stomach knotting and his cock stirring in interest. 

“I know you can,” Thor pushed himself up and walked around the island. “So who is on your mind that has Gast up in arms?”

Loki sighed as he folded his arms and leaned against the counter, his foot kicking slightly at the tile floor. “Someone I’m...close to. Why do you care?” It came out sharper than he intended and Loki winced.

The blonde slowly turned and moved closer, caging Loki in with his arms on either side of him on the counter. “Loki,” his voice was low, commanding. “In the years I’ve known you I’ve never seen you go out on a date. You’re always studying or skating. If you like someone why not ask them out. They’d be a fool to turn you down.”

“It’s not that simple-”

“What if it is?” Thor’s heart hammered in his chest. He was playing a dangerous game, had he actually had the balls to do this months ago instead of now he wouldn’t be nearly as nervous. Now Loki was his brother, but seeing Gast all over him, seeing the fear on his face but the hope that Thor could save him. The torture of watching him do yoga that morning as well as seeing him happy and in his house the day before was slowly driving Thor mad. The whole time he was at practice, Thor had been home trying to study for his advanced EMT test to move up in the ranks. The whole time his mind was on Loki; how the water from the pool made him glisten like a siren, the tattoo on his ribs that begged Thor to touch and trace, his long legs and how Thor wanted to feel them around his waist. 

Loki’s eyes were wide; hope, desire, fear, need all glittered in those emerald depths. “Thor?”

“Gast didn’t like hearing you had a boyfriend. That was clear to see.” Thor muttered, his hands sliding down Loki’s arms and taking his hands. He brought them up to his lips, “Remy could have easily made something up totally but he pushed you into me. Why?”

“Because...because he knows how I feel about you. How I have felt about you since I was 18.” The confession tumbled from his lips and he bit them hard, his eyes cast down to where Thor’s fingers were laced with his. 

“Two years…” The blonde chuckled as he brought Loki’s hands up to his lips, kissing his fingers softly. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You were always with someone...first it was Sif...then she moved away and you started dating Jane. But then you broke up with her you were dating Fandral shortly after that. Now...now we are brothers.” Loki sighed, trembling as he felt Thor’s full lips brush against his fingers. “Though Anna Marie, Natasha, and Remy were all quick to point out that we did not grow up together and have no blood relation.”

Thor chuckled as he dropped his hands, sliding them up Loki’s slender but well-muscled arms and cupping his face gently. “Funny, Steve told me the same thing.”

The raven-haired man blinked at him, his fingers resting tentatively on Thor’s wrists, “Steve? Mr. I-May-As-Well-Live-In-The-50’s...made sure to point out what we were doing wasn’t illegal or wrong?” Loki chuckled as he tilted his head back, “then again he is sleeping with Tony Stark.”

“Tony’s not so bad...once you get….ok maybe he is. But he’s a loyal friend and loves Steve.” Thor chuckled as he let their foreheads rest together. “We’re off topic again…”

“Yes...yes we are.” Loki sighed, “question is where do we go from here?”

A slow smile crossed the blonde’s face, “well right now I really want to kiss you.”

“And what’s stopping you hm?”

“You’re talking.” Thor grinned as he dipped his head down taking Loki’s lips with his before he could open his mouth to say another word. Thor’s arms slid around his waist as he held him close, his hand reaching up to tangle in soft onyx colored hair. The kiss was everything he thought it would be, Loki’s lips were soft (though slightly chapped from the cold air of the ice rink) and he felt so right in his arms. A single word flashed through Thor’s mind as he deepened the kiss, pressing Loki back to the counter. He broke away, smiling again at the small whimper that fell from Loki’s lips. “Mine,” he growled softly diving in for another kiss.


	5. Dinner Dates and Skinny Dipping

Loki and Thor sat on a bench outside in the cooling evening. The building's shadow casting more than enough shade from the fading sun where they sat. Loki sighed as he felt Thor’s leg bouncing (again) and he kicked his legs up to settle heavily over his. “Stop bouncing, you’d think we gave you espresso.”

“I’m sorry but this is weird. I’m about to have dinner with my coach. Mr. Ex-Canadian-Special-Ops-Badass-run-you-in-drills-till-you-drop and with someone who calls him ‘Daddy’.”

Loki snorted, “don’t be a prude. I remember the shit you and Fandral were into when I walked in on you to grab you for dinner.”

Thor chuckled, his hand resting on Loki’s thigh. “Not my fault he looked pretty in pink,” he leaned over and brushed his lips to Loki’s ear. “You’d look beautiful in black wispy lace and satin.” He purred loving how Loki’s whole body trembled and the muscles of his sculpted high jumped under his hand. “Like that do you?” His fingers inched along Loki’s inner thigh; the kiss in his kitchen turned the burning embers of his heart into a roaring wildfire in his whole body. He wanted to share everything with Loki and the thought that no one else had touched him like this...well that was just a bonus for the blonde.

“Awe lookie der Daddy, dey all neckin’ an’ cute,” Remy drawled flicking his cigarette away as Logan stubbed out his cigar before tucking it back in his jacket.

Logan grunted as he smacked Remy on the ass hard enough to have both Thor and Loki flinching but Remy chewed his lip stifling a whimper. “Behave,” Logan growled turning his dark eyes to the other two. “Glad to see you two didn’t chicken out. How are you Loki?” His face softened a fraction and Thor was floored at the look his hard ass coach was giving to his...brother? Boyfriend?  _ Both _ . his brain unhelpfully supplied.

Loki flashed him a brilliant smile, “I’m doing alright Logan...thank you. Thor helped and you guys were there to keep me safe.”

“I keep tellin you to take those classes with Remy,” He grunted shaking his head, “damned kids don’t listen.”

“Classes?” Thor asked as Loki’s legs swung off of him (he told himself he wasn’t disappointed in the loss of warmth over his legs) and stood up stretching enough that his shirt rode up his stomach.

“ _ Oui _ , Daddy has me in da Bojutsu classes. Likes dat it keeps me fit,” Remy wagged his eyebrows earning another smack from Logan. “Keep dat up Daddy we ain’t gonna get ta dinner.”

Loki laughed, “how about we go inside before poor Thor combusts on the spot?” he hauled the blushing blonde up and leading the way inside.

“He shouldn’t blush that much,” Logan smirked, smacking his player on the back. “He’s seen worse rooming with Fandral and Lang ain’t that right Thor?”

Loki bit back a chuckle at the glare Thor tossed his way. They moved into the restaurant getting a seat in the back, Thor and Loki sitting opposite of Remy and Logan; Thor’s eyes drawn to how Remy took one of Logan’s hands in his, stroking and tracing the veins on the top of his hand. The movement was one born of being comfortable and being in love; it was strange to see his coach so relaxed. “Close your mouth Thor, you’ll catch flies.” Loki snickered.

“You act like you’ve never seen another couple before,” Logan scowled at him. “Do I gotta make you run laps to stop gaping?”

Thor swallowed hard, “N-no Coach...just...weird is all. I had no idea you knew Loki. Also...you have to admit it’s weird Coach. I’ve never seen you outside of football.”

“My boy is best friends with Loki,” Logan grunted with a shrug. “I’ve also known Coach Raven for years when we aren’t busy with the season I act as muscle for their shows.”

“Really?” Thor’s eyebrows were up in his hair and Loki had to stop from cackling. “I’ve never seen you at a show.”

“Probably because your eyes were glued to Loki’s ass in that tight spandex he wears.” The blonde blushed furiously as Logan smirked and Remy and Loki doubled over laughing until tears came out of their eyes. “Lighten up Thor, really. You won’t get anywhere with Loki if you can’t relax when you’re around people who are important to him.”

Blue eyes flicked over to see Loki’s smile twitching as he tried to stop laughing; his emerald eyes were dancing and Thor felt something deep in his gut clench. “Yeah...you’re right Coach.”

“Usually am.”

“Unless we’re up against the Red Skulls from Hydra U.” Thor laughed at the murderous look on his coach’s face, his arm shifting to rest around along Loki’s shoulder as the waiter walked up. They gave their orders for drinks, Loki and Thor having soda, a beer for Logan, and a glass of wine for Remy. Loki’s eyes narrowed on his friend.

“You aren’t 21…”

“ _ Oui _ , I am  _ mon ami. _ ” Remy smirked, “did ya fo’get ma birthday? Den again ya been cozin up in dat new room o’yas wit dis sexy piece of ass.” Remy winked making Thor flush, “dat was de date we ‘ad last night.”

“Oh, my hell...I am so sorry Remy! With the move and the wedding, it must have slipped my mind.”

Remy waved his hand leaning into Logan’s side, “dats a’ight. Daddy ‘ere made ma day really special.”

“We aren’t here to discuss our sex life baby boy, cool it before my star player melts into his seat,” Logan growled, there was a note in his voice that had Thor snapping to attention; it was the same note that he used when they were falling behind and needing to bring that win in for the school. It really was strange to be seeing his Coach like this; having never seen him outside of the field, even on away games Logan kept to himself while his players were ribbing each other.

“So,” Remy hummed, tapping his fingers to the table in a random pattern. “Lo tell ya ‘bout Gast?”

Logan groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Remy…”

“Wha’ dats why we’re ‘ere ain’t it?” The brunette huffed with a pout, folding his arms over his chest and slouching a bit. “No’ like we’d be on da double date wit dem otha’wise since T’or’s ya student an’ star playa.”

Thor blinked slowly, “huh?”

“Remy and Logan can be together but you shouldn’t be seen out with him.” Loki said softly, “You’re Logan’s star player and planning on being his TA this year. A jealous underclassman could say you’re Quarterback and Captain because of favoritism.”

“Oh.”

Logan sighed, smoothing his hand along Remy’s arm. “Don’t take it personally Odinson. Rem’s just testy, he gets like this when Gast pops up and makes a pass at Loki. Since he wasn’t there.”

“You weren’t there?” Thor asked, he saw Remy’s eyes flick up and their conversation paused as their drinks were brought over. Remy’s fingers wrapped around his wineglass and he took a small sip. They ordered their food quickly and Thor’s eyes turned back to Remy, arching an eyebrow in question.

“ _ Non _ , wishin I was doe,” Remy snarled, his lips curling. “I got sick...Daddy had ta come an’ get me from DC...Iffin I was der…”

“It ain’t your fault baby boy,” Logan growled softly in his ear.

Loki reached over and touched Remy’s hand, “it isn’t Rem. He would have just tried somewhere else. Today was smart thinking.”

Remy shrugged taking a sip of his wine. “Jus’ hopin dat maybe iffin Gast sees ya off da market he’ll finally go ‘way. Throwin ya inta T’or’s arms was just da happy bonus.” His eyes flicked between the two of them, “so ya’ll tagetha now? Can we stop watchin’ ya’ll eye fuck when ya tink we ain’t lookin?”

Logan snickered into his beer as Loki and Thor blushed, but he was proud of his player when Thor didn’t take his arm from around Loki’s shoulders. “Maybe now you can concentrate on the game instead of gazing like a lovesick fool into the stands.”

“We’re never living this down…” Loki muttered, his face flaming.

“ _ Oui _ , you ain’t gonna live dis down evah. Two years watchin’ ya pine and mope when ya blondie ‘ere was out n’ bout wit someone else.”

“Remy!” Loki shrieked as he plucked a piece of breadstick from the basket and threw it at his friend with a laugh. The tension broke and even Logan relaxed, listening to the two friends talk about their skating. Dinner arrived and they were all relaxed, Thor felt Loki’s hand resting on his thigh under the table and it was as natural as breathing feeling the raven-haired man against his side. They said their goodbyes, Remy and Loki making plans to practice with the girls later in the week and Logan growling a rough reminder about summer practice. Thor and Loki piled themselves into Odin’s SUV and drove home with Loki collapsing onto the couch with a groan. “I think I ate too much.”

Thor chuckled, “you ate mostly salad and breadsticks Loki.” He collapsed, drawing Loki’s legs over his and massaging his calves. “After your practice, I would think you would be starving.”

Loki groaned as Thor’s thick fingers worked the tired muscles and he looked over his shoulder, “I can’t put things away like you can you ox.”

Thor growled playfully as he laid himself over Loki, resting most of his weight on top of the more slender man. “Are you calling me fat?”

Loki snorted, his hand sliding back to run along Thor’s solid thigh, “I may be a silver tongue but even I couldn’t lie like that.” He trembled as he felt the blonde’s lips move along his neck and ear. “Fuck…”

Thor shifted himself more comfortably, his elbows on either side of the brunettes head, “this alright?” He asked softly, his hips slotting against Loki’s backside.

The skater trembled as he felt the full weight of Thor against his back; it was comforting being pinned and held like this and even through their jeans Thor felt thick and amazing against the curve of his ass. “Fuck Thor...yeah...yes it’s good.” He trembled tilting his head and looking up at him through a heavy-lidded eye.

“Having you here, like this...it’s better than I dreamed.”

“Dreamed hm? Did you do that alot?”

“I always thought about you, always. I couldn’t get you out of my mind and always wondered just how you would feel like this...how kissing you would feel.” He grunted a bit as Loki elbowed him and shifted around to lay down on his back, raven-dark hair haloed around his head. The blonde was dumbstruck by his beauty as he traced over the line of his jaw with his fingertips. “I swear I’m going to wake up and Tony will be piledriving me into my bed demanding to use our pool and you haven’t moved in yet.”

“That's...oddly specific. Should I inform Steve?” Loki laughed as he pushed Thor off of him and rolled off the couch before standing and smoothing his shirt out. He smirked at Thor before walking to the patio and making sure to put an extra roll in his hips that had Thor’s dick tightening in his pants.

“What are you-” His mouth went dry as he watched Loki pull his shirt up over his head.

“It’s a perfect night for a swim.” The green eyed nymph smirked at him, a wink of greyscale had the blonde up on his feet. Loki’s laugh flowed back to him as he followed the other out to the pool, gaping as moon kissed skin dove into the pool. Loki broke the surface with a flurry of black hair that glittered in the low light of the pool. “Why are you just standing there?”

“Lemme go get my trunks-”

“Why? It’s only us,” dark lashes batted up at him innocently as he tilted himself back showing Thor that he was completely naked.

The blonde swallowed hard as his dick jumped with interest in his jeans. “Lo…”

“You’re seriously going to let me swim alone? Should I call Tony and Steve?” He yelped as Thor tossed his wallet and phone on a chair and dove in after him still fully clothed. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and he smiled looking up into glittering blue eyes. “I think you totally missed the point of ‘skinny dipping’.” His hands smoothed over the firm expanse of Thor’s chest, his hands sliding down more to grip the sodden bottom of his shirt.

“Maybe you can help me then,” Thor smirked as he lifted his arms while they struggled with getting the heavy fabric off of him. It landed with a wet splat on the side of the pool and they both struggled with Thor’s jeans, laughing between heated kisses. The blonde slowly maneuvered them through the crystal water until he had Loki pressed up against the side of the pool; the water lapping at their hips.

Loki smirked as he rested his elbows on the edge and looked up at Thor; water clinging to his hair and making it stick to his neck and jaw. “Looks like you got me Mr. Football.”

“Right where I want you,” he agreed with a nod and a smirk of his own. His head dipped down, wet strands of sun golden hair falling against moon-lily skin as he kissed Loki long and slow. Warm hands slid over slender hips and a tapered waist and slotted between ribs; he felt the brush of Loki’s cock against his and he bit lightly at the other’s lower lip. His knee slid between his legs and his hands slid down to better grip his hips; slowly rocking him against the solid muscle of his thigh. He pulled back, his thumbs brushing against the sharp jut of hip bones as he looked at him. He was again floored by the beauty before him, onyx hair glittering, eyes half lidded but halos of emerald surrounding lust blown pools of black. “You’re so beautiful,” the words left him on a breath as he took in the pleased blush on his cheeks and the swell of his lips from their kisses.

“Is that all you see?”

“Are you fishing for compliments Loki?” Thor laughed.

“Just trying to figure out why it took you so long. Obviously, I’m beautiful, I’m fit...really a catch that any boy would be glad to take home.”

“That mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble,” Thor growled playfully as he rubbed the rough edge of his jaw against Loki’s neck.

Loki trailed his lips along Thor’s ear, nipping lightly. “You’ll have to catch me first.” He gave Thor a shove and dove into the water swimming away. He broke the surface in the deeper end of the pool and looked around not seeing Thor anywhere. “Thor?” He looked around, a small creeping feeling of paranoia that Gast was hiding just behind the bushes that linned the massive backyard trying to cripple the skater into hiding away. He felt fingers grip his ankle and he took a deep breath before being pulled below the churing surface. He grinned seeing Thor’s smiling face, hair floating around him like a mythical water god as they sank into the water. His arms slid around his shoulders and they kissed slowly, Thor’s arms holding his waist. Loki tapped his shoulder as his lungs started to burn and pointed up; Thor nodded and they broke away kicking up to break the surface again. Loki gasped lungfuls of air swimming to the ladder and sitting on the step and hooking his arms around the chilled metal. He watched as Thor swam slowly over to him, his hands settling on the ladder as his hair bobbed around him in the water. “Is that your typical seduction technique?”

“Is it working?” One of Thor’s hands slid along Loki’s subtle thigh, his fingers brushed along his cock smiling as it bobbed against his fingers. He looked at Loki, waiting for a sign that this wasn’t what he wanted and smiled softly as he saw the blush on his sharp cheekbones and how Loki angled his body closer. “Do you know what you do to me? Fuck, now you’re mine.” He growled as he leaned forward to lick a stripe up Loki’s neck his hand moving along his cock.

Loki bit back a whimper as he shuddered, the water cooling his heated flesh but everywhere Thor touched was like a brand both on his skin and deep in his soul. He’d kissed, explored, and touched himself as well as a few quick handjobs in high school but this was everything he wanted. His heart thundered in his chest as he slid his hand down to grip Thor. For a moment everything was perfect until the touch jolted Thor and he slipped from the ladder smacking his chin into Loki’s sternum and falling back into the water with a splash. He broke the water coughing only to see Loki shaking with laughter. 

“Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

“You just took a lung full of chlorinated water and you’re asking me if you hurt me?” Loki laughed softly.

“Dad says my head is hard, I assume that goes for the rest of my head jaw included.” He watched as Loki rubbed at his chest. “Maybe the pool isn’t the best place for this.”

“Your bed or mine?”

Thor grinned as he grabbed Loki around the waist and hauled them both out of the pool; tossing Loki over his shoulder and laughing as the slighter man squawked in indignation.  He climbed up the stairs, kicking open his bedroom door and dropping Loki onto his bed, wet hair and all and watching as he bounced once before crawling over him. He looked down at him hungrily, his hand sliding along his thigh as he settled between those long, elegant legs. “We don’t have to do anything tonight Loki.”

The younger man groaned softly as he ground up into Thor. “Just touch me. Let me feel you, please.” He begged softly, he gasped as Thor’s hand closed around the both of them, the water from the pool still making them slick as well as their precum. He slid his hands into water tangled hair and dragged Thor down to kiss him messily as they ground against each other. “Fuck...Thor...gods…” He trembled as he cradled the larger man between his legs.

Thor growled against his lips as he jacked them slowly; Loki’s cries stoking the fires of his lust higher and hearing his name on those lips made his heart swell. He pressed rough kisses along Loki’s jaw and neck panting as he worked to bring them off. “Loki...fuck...please with me...with me.” He begged, biting at his neck and sucking a bruise onto the pale flesh.

Loki’s back arched and he gasped loudly as the tight coil of arousal snapped in his belly and he spilled between them; moaning again as he felt Thor spilling as well. He grunted as the bigger man’s arm gave out and fell against him, crushing him under the solid muscle and into the soft mattress. “Heavy…”

“Mmm...sorry one sec.” Thor chuckled as he braced himself wiping his hand on his bedspread and lifted his head to look down at Loki. He couldn’t help the smile on his face as he brushed Loki’s hair from his face with his clean hand. “Much better than my dreams.”

“Do your dreams include the shower? Because I have something better to show you.” Loki’s eyes glittered from the moonlight filtering in from Thor’s window and the blonde laughed. 

“Go get it started I’ll lock up.” He kissed Loki softly before getting up and walking down the stairs. He hummed to himself as he grabbed his phone and wallet from the patio and locked the french doors shutting off the lights. He moved naked through his house, riding high on the endorphins as he locked the front door; blue eyes lifting to the window. His brow furrowed as he caught sight of a strange car across the street. He squinted as he tried to see if he could see anything when Loki’s voice drifted down to him. 

“Are you coming or what? I’ll lock, you out you oaf.”

“Yeah..yeah I’m coming.” Thor called back flicking off the porch light and casting one last glance out the window before shrugging. 

“Not yet you're not!” Loki’s laugh echoed down to Thor who laughed in return and darted back up the stairs; crowding Loki into the bathroom with strong arms and burning kisses.


	6. Settling in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back my darlings! Oh my god we are so excited to bring this to you! We're rolling, if you want updates, to ask questions, or just to see what kind of tom fuckery we get up to follow us on either
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> [our twitter](https://twitter.com/thirstythorkig1)  
>   
> 
> or
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> [our Tumblr](https://dark-huntress-moony.tumblr.com/)  
> 

_ Feral hearts, in the night,  lovin like we’ve been held captive. Free to light, feral hearts, come alive. Loving like we’ve been held captive. _

Thor grunted as he rolled over in his bed, his arm reaching out and patting around for his phone. He cracked open his eyes glaring as he saw that it was 6:45 am. “Fuck...damnit Loki…” he groaned as he popped his head up, his hair falling over one eye as he tried to blink the sleep from his eyes. Loki was nowhere to be found and he was sure they had fallen asleep together after the shower they shared. The soft lyrical voice floated up again and he pushed his blankets off and slipped into a pair of boxers to head downstairs. “Loki it’s six...forty...holy hell.” His jaw went slack as his eyes went wide. Loki was on all fours on the floor, his back bowed and his hips pushed out and he was completely naked. The blonde swallowed hard as his flagging morning wood suddenly took an interest and was back full force. “Holy hell…”

“I believe you have already said that this morning,” Loki smirked as he glanced over his shoulder, keeping his back bowed and swaying his hips. “Good morning Thor.”

“Uh…”

“Coffees brewing,” The dark-haired man hummed as he dropped his chest pushing his hips up more.

Thor growled as he dropped to his knees behind Loki and stretched himself over his back as his arm wrapped around his waist and his hips ground his covered erection into the cleft of Loki’s ass. “I’ve got something else in mind that’ll wake me up more than coffee,” he growled his lips tracing the shell of Loki’s ear.

Loki chuckled softly as he pressed his hips back before shoving himself up and knocking Thor back onto his ass. Loki quickly shifted his position, laying flat on his back. “Help me with this stretch,” he batted his eyes as he slowly, hypnotically, raised one leg into the air followed by the other his body standing straight up with his weight resting on his shoulders. Thor was entranced as he watched the long line of his lean form, the tattoo on his ribs shifting and pulling in a most enticing way. “Pay attention Thor,” Loki clicked his tongue with a chuckle, not even a hint of strain in his voice as he stretched. Loki tapped his finger to the back of his thighs, “hold here and press down. I need you to help me stretch the muscles out.”

Thor swallowed as he crawled forward, his warm hands resting on the cool skin of Loki’s lily-white thighs, shivering as he felt the muscle pull and flex. “Ready?”

He arched an eyebrow, a smirk curling his thin lips, “I have been waiting for ages...stretch me already.”

The blonde groaned as he dropped his head to rest against Loki’s calves. “Loki...you can't say shit like that.”

“I wouldn’t be talking if you would be pushing,” he pointed out unhelpfully, emerald eyes glittering as he knew exactly the effect his words had on the blonde. “C’mon, just bear down and get my knees to touch my shoulders.”

Visions of Loki stretched out, his rim tight around Thor’s thick cock, had the blonde’s dick pulsing as he ground against the curve of Loki’s ass. He slowly started to press down, marveling at how Loki’s body bent in half with such ease and a whimper left his lips at the appreciative moan that Loki let loose. “Gods be damned babe...do you know what you do to me?”

The brunette batted his eyelashes up at him, the smirk never leaving his lips as he spread his legs just so to pin Thor with mischievous eyes. “And what do I do to you, Thor?” He purred as he shifted, his shoulders propping his knees up as he pushed the cleft of his ass against the hard line of Thor’s cock. “My my,  _ brother _ , that feels like quite the problem.”

He growled as he pushed his boxers down, letting them tangle around his thighs and his cock pulsed hotly against the cleft of Loki’s ass; a pearly bead of pre glistening on the tip and dripping against Loki’s perineum. He brushed his stubble against the soft skin of Loki’s leg as he bent down, careful of resting his weight to much on Loki even though the other seemed to be able to handle it. “Now that I know you are this flexible I’m going to do so many things to you.” His fingers danced down, his thumb brushing against his fluttering hole. “I will make sure that no one else will ever be able to fulfill you.”

Loki dropped his legs to his shoulders not even pretending to do yoga anymore as he propped himself up on his elbows. “Is that so? That’s big talk for you Mr. Quarterback.”

“It's not talk baby, I can promise you that.” Thor gave him an almost predatory smile as he bent down to claim the other's lips in a slow but searing kiss.

“Whoa, bad moon on the rise!” Tony cackled making Thor and Loki yelp and Loki’s nose collide painfully with Thor’s forehead.

The skater groaned as he clutched at his nose his eyes watering as he looked, making out the blurry shapes of Thor’s friends. “What the hell?”

“Oh my lord Thor I am so sorry! I thought you were….we thought you were still sleeping and….oh my god.” Steve blushed bright red, his eyes glued to the ceiling as he stuttered for something to say. 

The blonde grumbled as he yanked up his boxers, ignoring the fact that his dick refused to cooperate and made the fabric strain as he grabbed the afghan from the recliner and tossed it over Loki. “Aw,” Tony sighed, “I was enjoying the show.” The brunette's eyes glanced down at Thor’s cock and his smirk widened, “damn Thor those football pants weren’t lying.” Tony yelped as Steve clocked him upside the head and glared at his boyfriend, “what? You can’t tell me you aren’t impressed!”

“Considering Thor is like my brother-” Steve went beet red as Loki choked on a cackle from the floor where he lounged like an overly pleased cat, “there are some things I don’t want to see. Thor are you ready?”

The other blonde blinked, “for…?”

Steve arched an eyebrow, “our EMT test today. Don’t tell me you forgot already.”

Sky blue eyes went wide, “fuck!” he yelled raking a hand through his hair. “Let me go get dressed and I’ll be down in 10.” He bent down, giving Loki a quick kiss and running up the stairs.

Loki hummed as he dropped the blanket, smirking as Tony openly stared and Steve blushed harder. He walked to where a pair of his leggings lay over the arm of the lay-z-boy and he slipped them on. “Thor has a test today?”

Steve nodded, “to get our advanced EMT license. We’ve been EMTs for about six months now but we wanted more training and we’re at the top of our class.”

“Logan must love having an EMT on the team.” Loki hummed, chuckling as he picked up his phone and swiped it open to see a text from Natasha.

_ SOS! Need Help! _

**_What’s going on Tasha?_ **

_ Gyms a mess, Rec Center is wrecked. Need A place to practice. Ur backyard? Plz! _

**_My backyard?_ **

_ It’s sooooo big! We could easily practice there! Plz Lo, u’d be doin us a big favor! _

**_Alright alright, dnt twist my arm._ **

_ Be there in an hour! Coach W’s bringing lunch! _

The brunette knew that when Natasha said that it meant the coach would be bringing lunch that was made by his husband Piotr. The man owned the best restaurant in town and was always doting on his husband in his weird Russian way. Loki rolled his eyes as he tucked his phone away and turned around to face the two still in the room with him. Steve was suddenly concerned with his phone and Tony was eyeing him up and down a gleam in his chocolate eyes. “Tony?”

“Hm?”

“Are you doing anything this afternoon?”

Tony’s jaw dropped, “uh...no?” He shook his head and his signature playboy smirk showed on his lips as he wagged his eyebrows at him. “Why? Feel like skinny dipping?”

“Tony…” Steve gave an exasperated groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Thor and I did that already last night,” Loki smirked seeing Steve flame red and Tony nod in approval. Yes, he was sure that Tony and himself were going to be fast friends. “I was wondering if you wanted to hang out here today. The cheersquad will be here in about an hour.” 

“Yes!” Tony grinned punching the air, “that sexy hunk of beefcake gonna be here again?”

“Bucky? Yes, he will be,” He watched as Steve blushed again and Tony did a little dance where he stood. “And yes he is single.”

“Who is?” Thor asked as he trumped downstairs in his uniform, his hair pulled back in a messy bun.

“Bucky, Tony is going to stay and keep me company while the cheersquad use our backyard for practice.”

“Uh...what?”

“I know you aren’t deaf Thor,” Loki rolled his eyes. “It’ll be fine, they just need a larger area to practice and our backyard is massive. Natasha wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.”

Thor let out a breath and nodded, this was Loki’s home too after all he couldn’t begrudge him to use the house as he saw fit. “Just don’t break anything, dad’s rule still stands.” He slid his hand into Loki’s hair and tugged his head back, crystalline blue eyes locking with Tony as he kissed him possessively. Loki whimpered softly into his mouth as a shudder wracked his body and they only broke apart at Steve’s cough.

“We gotta go, your bike ready?” The blonde asked 

“Mhm, needed a kiss from my best guy for luck.” Thor chuckled smacking Loki on the ass, “I’ll see you in a few hours. Should be home around 3.”

“Good luck,” Loki hummed kissing his cheek as the two blondes left the house, Steve bending to kiss Tony and whisper something in his ear, and Tony glanced at Loki.

“So...you and Point Break-”

“Mhm, jealous?”

“Very, he never wanted to join me and Steve and you know he’s packing something good.” Tony laughed, “what’s his hammer like?”

“I’ll leave you guessing, now help me make sure things are set for the cheersquad.” Loki laughed as he heard Tony’s groan and the two set to clean up the house. An hour later the brunettes were laying on lounge chairs on the patio when they heard the gate rattle and the sound of voices. “Natasha!” Loki yelled standing up, pushing his heart-shaped sunglasses up into his hair and bounding down the steps to hug her. “Everyone find the place ok?” He looked past her to see Anna Maire, Kitty, and Bucky following her back. There were two more males, one a tall and handsomely built African and the other a slender and young (the youngest cheerleader) man. Bringing up the rear were two African women one with shockingly white hair that was pulled in tight braids and pulled back to tumble down her back and the other proudly displaying her head bald and finally, their Coach walked back.

“Sweet digs little diva,” Wade whistled as he lead the rest of the cheersquad into the backyard and looked around. He was dressed in a tight black tank top with red hotpants and a pair of red and black chucks. His hair was buzzed to the sides and spiked at the top and his hazel eyes danced under the sun. “Sugarbear will be here with food around 11,” he looked around with blatant curiosity. “So...where’s the boyfriend?”

Loki’s eyes narrowed on Kitty and Anna Marie who attempted to look innocent, “news travels fast.”

“Nooooooottttttt really news when you gab with the girls and said girls mom shares juicy gossip of seeing you in a hunky blondes arms.” Wade laughed, his hands bracing on his hips. “Also...I had a couple of brews with the grumper-puss who coaches football.” Tony let out a howl of laughter as he doubled over on his chair while the cheersquad rolled their eyes. Wade braced his hands on the banister of the patio and pulled himself up to look at Tony, “well well well, Tony Stark...this was a pleasant surprise. Come to spy on the cheersquad?”

“Never spy Coach,” Tony’s eyes drifted to where Bucky stood talking with a skinny freshman with large eyes and a built but lean black man. “Just appreciating beauty where it stands.”

Natasha scoffed rolling her eyes, “Loki can you put the music on?” She asked holding out her ipod and speaker dock.

“What’s the song choice for the first round?” He asked as he took them and began to fiddle with them. 

Wade grinned wide as the small team settled onto the soft grass to start stretching. “Strangelove by Depeche Mode.”

Loki rolled his eyes as he settled onto the steps, Tony moving to sit with him and stretch out. “You know the whole team?” He asked, lowering his sunglasses to watch as Wade led them through their stretches.

Loki hummed as he drew his knee up to rest his chin on it, “I met Anna Marie and Kitty when I started skating about ten years ago. Natasha, Bucky, and I all went to the same high school. T’Challa is a foreign exchange student from Wakanda along with Okoye and Ororo and Peter just made cheersquad last year, he seems nice a bit shy but nice.Yukio...huh she’s not here.” Loki shrugged his shoulders and swallowed as Wade pinned him with glittering brown eyes. “Uh-oh…”

“Get that beautiful, flexible ass over here! We only need one person there to play the music. You did your yoga right?”

Tony smirked shoving Loki lightly, “if that’s what you want to call it.”

Loki blushed bright red at the knowing look on his friend's faces and Wade nodded his approval. “Let’s move it Lil Lo! Chop chop!” Wade clapped his hands bouncing on the balls of his feet. The squad got up and Tony hit play on the ipod arching an eyebrow as he watched Loki fall into easy formation with them. 

~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~

Across town, Thor sighed as he sat back in his seat stretching his arms over his head and rolling his neck. He was tired but in a very pleasant way; moon kissed skin resting against his and the scent of lavender and juniper clinging to his senses. A smile crossed his lips as he listened half-heartedly to the review from their instructor. He felt something nudge his foot and looked over to see Steve tilting his notebook to show Thor his militant style handwriting.  _ Ur awfully smile-y. _

Thor snorted softly and quickly glanced to the instructor before scribbling his own reply down.  _ That’s not a word. _

_ Shut up, u know what I mean. Things with L that good? _

_ U have no idea. _

“Mr. Rogers, Mr. Odinson, something you’d like to share with the rest of us?” The boys jolted as they saw the instructor looking at them over his glasses.

“N-no Sir! We were just making sure we were on the right page.” Steve stammered, Thor nodding along with him.

“Eyes front boys if you want to pass your test.”

Two sets of blue eyes met and Thor simply grinned holding up his thumb as he nodded. Steve suppressed a chuckle as he shook his head.

~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~

“Nice footwork Kitty, keep your limbs loose Peter Bucky won’t let you fall.” Wade barked as he stalked from side to side-eyeing his squad. “No no no!” He clapped slicing a hand for Tony to cut the music. “It’s shante, shante, sashay!” He sighed as he demonstrated the strut and posed, “not sashay, sashay, shante!” He braced his hands on his hips as he looked over the squad. “Again from the top!”

Loki groaned as he flopped onto the grass, sweat made his hair stick to his face and he shook his head. “I’m done, it’s way to hot for this shit! I’m not even a cheerleader!”

“You do this type of stuff all the time!” Natasha laughed as she grabbed his hands hauling the groaning brunette up.

“On ice! In air conditioning!”

“From the top! Start the music Stark!”

Loki sighed as he fell into formation; Natasha on point, Anna Marie next to Loki, Kitty just behind them, behind her was Ororo and Okoye, and the final row was Bucky, Peter, and T’challa. Loki was only filling in for the absent cheerleader, wondering where the perky pink haired woman was and he sighed as he heard the first notes of the music startup. He shook his head shaking out his hands as he stood in the cheer ready position with his head bowed as his heel tapping out the beat.

Tony watched with interest as he looked over his sunglasses to the formation, his eyes traveling to the big guy in the back. Bucky was gorgeous, his dark hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, the tight black tank top he wore clung to every dip of his torso and exposed some seriously impressive arms. The man was everything Tony liked and he knew that Steve had a soft spot for the co-captain since they had a couple of classes together last year. He hummed along to the song as the squad moved through the routine. Wade bounced around correcting stances and dipping between the squad members. Tony’s mouth went dry as Bucky crouched, his fingers interlaced as Peter braced his foot in his hands and he lifted him up on the beat before he dropped down into T’Challa’s arms. Kitty and Peter both did backhand springs landing lightly on their feet. The whole squad moved with grace and ease and Tony was impressed at how much trust they placed in each other to ensure that no one was hurt. The last notes of the song began to play; Peter lifted onto T’Challa and Bucky’s shoulders as Ororo was on T’challa’s opposite side their forearms locked as she held her pose, Okoye mirroring her on Bucky’s free side. Kitty and Anna Marie were laying on the ground with Loki and Natasha crouched behind them. All nine of them were painting, the strain showing on their limbs and faces and Wade nodded.

“Alright break time!” He watched, his eyes glittering as he watched them all crumple in a large pile on the grass. “That last run through was good! Few more times like that we’ll be ready for the first round of regionals!” 

“Wade? Where are you?” A deeply accented voice drifted over the gate and the coach darted off.

Loki groaned as he rested face down in the grass letting the soft blades cradle him as he felt the sun beat down on his back. “Why do I agree to this?”

“Because Coach W said to?” Anna Marie panted as she gave his leg a half-hearted pant. “Hey, how're things going with tall, blonde, and beautiful shug?” She asked instantly turning all other sets of eyes on him and making the raven-haired man blush hotly through his sun-heated skin.

“You have a new interest?” Okoye asked, arching an eyebrow.

“You remember Thor? Quarterback and Captain of the football team.” Ororo hummed sipping her water as she nudged her, her head resting on T’Challa’s lap as he ran his fingers through her sweat soaked hair. “Grapevine says they’re getting hot and heavy. Canoodling on the bench at Olive Garden.”

Emerald eyes went wide as his face flamed, his friend's ribbing and teasing him. He yelped as something cold pressed to his neck and he scrambled to his knees to glare at where Tony smirked at him dropping the water bottle to his lap as he tossed the rest out for the panting cheerleaders. “That was cold Tony!” He admonished even as he cracked the bottle open and took a swig. 

“You all were incredible. I really should pay more attention during games when you perform.” He chuckled, his warm brown eyes not leaving Bucky who was blushing and rolling the water bottle between his palms.

Loki turned his eyes to Natasha who smirked, holding her finger to her lips her silvery blue eyes glittering. She inclined her head a bit, nodding at Tony and Bucky who settled into a conversation and Loki arched an eyebrow. Her lips pursed and she nodded her head again her eyes darting back to them. His brow furrowed and she rolled her eyes grabbing his shirt and hauling him forward. “Matchmaker,” she hissed, “god you’re so thick sometimes-”

“I would think that would be Thor.” Anna Marie laughed, leaning forward, her arms resting on their legs. “Who we matchmaking?”

“Tony and Bucky apparently.” Loki hummed sipping his water as he watched Wade lead a large well-built man whose arms were laden with bags.

“Ain’t he with Steve Rogers? Captain of the Baseball team?” She asked grunting as Kitty fell over her back and the four of them settled comfortably while T’Challa, Okoye, Ororo, and Peter helped with the food. Four sets of eyes drifted to where Bucky stood blushing hotly, a shy smile on his lips, at something Tony said.

“He is,” Loki confirmed watching his friend.

“Why that two timin snake-”

“Hold your horses, Anna Marie,” Natasha laughed tugging at the southern woman’s hair lightly. “Steve and Tony are in an open relationship. When we moved Loki in Tony was all over Bucky, flirting away while Steve’s eyes never left his arms...or his ass.” The four of them fell into giggles as they watched Tony wag his eyebrows at Bucky who ducked his head but smiled.

“Enough chit-chat!” The large man rumbled, his thick arms folded over his chest as he looked at the squad, “solid and healthy meal is essential to good practice.”

“And after we can have cake!” Wade laughed ducking the playful but exasperated swat from the bigger man.

“Cake does not build good diet.” He shook his head at the smaller man.

“Don’t be a spoilsport Piotr.” Wade admonished his hand palming the thick muscle of the man's ass who jolted and glared steely grey eyes down at him. The coach simply shrugged bouncing up to kiss his cheek. “Love you honey buns! Thanks for lunch. Dig in team!”

Loki groaned as he was hauled up by the girls and dragged to grab something to eat. His mind drifted to Thor, wondering how the blonde was doing on his test and when he would be home.

~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~

Thor groaned as he and Steve walked out of the building, their bikes glinting in the early afternoon sun. “Man...that was brutal even with all of our studying.”

“No kidding, I think they were trying to kill us.” Steve sighed dropping his books in the saddle bag of his vintage Harley. They both began slipping on their bike jackets and their helmets. “What do you think we’re going to find at your place?”

“Massive orgy?” Thor asked with a grin watching his friends face turn bright red.

“Thor!”

“What?” The other laughed as he swung his leg over his bike, “a man can dream.”

Steve’s lips twitched as he settled onto his own bike, “and you’d be perfectly fine with say...Tony touching Loki? His hands wondering over his slender body? Licking that ta-” his voice was muffled by Thor’s large hand slapping over his mouth.

“Fuck you, Rogers,” there was a bit of heat to his voice from the flair of possession that caught him off guard as he thought of that. He yelped at the sharp sting in his hand and ripped it away from Steve’s smiling mouth. 

“I thought so,” the other blond smirked as he fired up his bike. “Let’s get going, I am starving.”

Thor growled as he kicked on his own bike, their twin roars echoing in the parking lot as they shot off to his place. They settled their bikes into the garage and dropped their jackets and helmets onto Thor’s workbench before wandering inside. They didn’t see anyone in the kitchen or living room and Thor arched an eyebrow, “out back?”

“Probably,” Steve shrugged as they wondered out the french doors both men stopping in their tracks as ‘Wannabe’ blasted from the speakers. “Whoa…”

Thor’s mouth went dry as he saw Loki dancing with Natasha, Anna Marie, Kitty, and Peter to the music. He smiled as he watched Loki bounce around happily each step measured and perfected and he felt his heart swell a bit more at the carefree smile on Loki’s face. He looked to see the squad members not dancing sitting around food passed out and Thor caught the scent of baked chicken, his stomach growling loudly enough to cause Wade to turn around. 

“Two more?” The coach hummed from his spot on Piotr’s lap, his foot bouncing in the air on beat to the music. “Grab something to eat, my sugar lamb brought more than enough.”

Piotr groaned pinching the bridge of his nose, “Wade…”

“Yes snickerdoodle?” He laughed as he leaned over holding his hand out to Thor. “Coach Wade Wilson. Nice to actually meet you Mr Quarterback, Logan can’t sing your praises high enough. This is my husband Piotr, he owns The Tzar’s Palace uptown.”

Thor grinned as he shook the man’s hand, “my dad loves that place, took his new wife there on their first date. Pleasure to meet you.”

“You as well, though you are well known Mr. Odinson. Logan speaks highly about your skill on the field when we go get drinks.” Piotr nodded as he motioned to the catering trays, “please eat. Star athletes need to eat; Chicken kiev, roasted vegetables, and beef pelmeni.” He tapped Wade on the flank, “I think your practice is over, let us let the kids enjoy themselves. We need to head home.”

“But babe…” Wade whined pouting up at him.

“Do not pout Wade, you are not child.” Piotr shook his head dislodging the smaller man from his lap and nodding. “Come,”

Wade rolled his eyes and slapped something to the table where everyone was sitting. “Tickets to our next show, you all are coming.” He waved as his hand slid into his husbands back pocket and they walked out of the back yard leaving the college students alone.

Thor smiled, waving them off, as he and Steve grabbed some plates, piling it up with foods and settling down with Tony, Bucky and the rest, his hip resting against the side of the table since all the seats were taken. He heard the music end and felt arms wrap around his neck as Loki’s chin rested on his shoulder; he felt the heat rolling off of his boyfriend and chuckled as he felt him panting against his back. “Have fun?”

“Mhm,” Loki hummed snagging a pelmeni and popping it into his mouth to chew slowly as he tried to calm his breathing, a hand flapping in his face to create a breeze. “Fuck it’s so hot,” he groaned shaking his head, “I am never practicing with you all again.”

Thor smirked as he twisted around, a single arm wrapping around Loki’s waist. “Need to cool down?”

“Very much so-” Loki screamed as he was hauled into Thor’s arms and the blonde jumped into the pool with a splash, the squad cackling as everyone doubled over. Loki broke the surface of the water with a gasp and he reached over dunking the blonde as he glared at their laughing friends. He swam to the side as Thor broke the surface, blonde hair flicking back and Loki held up his hand to Anna Marie. “Help me up.”

“Whatever you say sugar.” She laughed as she bent to grab his hand only to have him haul her into the pool. Chaos broke out as the rest of the squad jumped in and a water war broke out, helping everyone cool down after a long day. Thor watched as Loki laughed with the squad and Steve swam over to settle beside him, the other blondes eyes watching as Tony talked quietly with Bucky and Natasha.

“Think you’ll have the cheersquad with the football team for your party?” Steve chuckled.

Thor shrugged, “probably. Natasha and all them seem like a good bunch. It’ll be nice to mix it up.”

“And show off your new boyfriend,” Steve laughed ducking as Thor splashed him and Loki called out for a game of Marco Polo. 

Thor grinned as he slowly swam over to Loki, brushing a kiss to his neck as they all tried to figure out who would be it first. Thor let himself drift in the pleasant buzz that was an impromptu party, though looking forward to getting Loki alone in the house later that night. Blue eyes met green and he chuckled realizing that Loki was thinking something along the same lines.


	7. Oh It's Saturday Night

The week passed by in a blur for Loki; him and Thor settling into an easy routine in the house. Loki would be up early, often his music for yoga waking up Thor who grumbled but he would drink his coffee enjoying the view of his boyfriend’s naked ass in the best positions and thanking India for the invention of the workout. Thor would drive Loki to practice, his eyes glancing around for any sign of Gast, only able to get in a quick conversation with Coach Raven before being waved off by his boyfriend. After picking the raven-haired man up they would go and grab something to eat before heading back to the house or on the odd occasion meeting up with either Steve and Tony or Bucky and Natasha. Thor only had three shifts that week working the graveyard and was welcomed home to the glorious sight of his boyfriend’s naked yoga poses after a long night crammed in the ambulance. The morning of Thor’s birthday rolled around and Loki, as usual, woke up long before the big blonde. A contented smile appeared on the pale man’s face as he watched Thor sleep. They hadn’t set an alarm for that day, neither one of them having anything to do for the day besides set up for the party that night. 

Settled in Loki’s room, hanging crystals cast a rainbow of light around the walls and bed. Blues, greens, golds, and purples danced along the tanned skin and dipping muscles of the large sleeping man. The dark green sheets were pooled low on his hips as his golden hair fanned out on the black pillow cases, Loki’s lips curled into a smile as he simply watched him. The day before had been particularly rough for the EMT. After having being called to a car crash where a drunk teen had T-boned a minivan with two little kids, Loki had given Thor a massage and listened to him pour out his emotions and helped him worked through the feelings. They had opted to stay in that day, Loki being given a free day by Coach Raven, and simply napped and watched movies. Loki slipped closer to the hulking blonde, drawing the sheets down more as his teeth worried at his bottom lip. Emerald eyes flickered up to watch Thor’s face as he drew the sheet away exposing what seemed like miles of tanned skin and solid muscles. The brunette lifted himself quietly, thankful for the memory foam mattress which absorbed any sort of movement and sound. He hovered over Thor a coy smile curling his lips, “Happy birthday brother,” he purred into his ear, his lips feather light along the appendage as he made sure his body didn’t touch the other’s. 

Thor grunted, his eyes fluttering as he shifted one of his legs drawing up as he stretched in his sleep and settled back down a soft snore leaving his lips. Loki rolled his eyes, drawing his lips down with teasingly soft touches; brushing against the tendons in his neck, the slope of the clavicle and all the way along the curve of his sternum pausing a moment to nip at it lightly. Thor groaned quietly, shifting in his sleep as his hands twitched. Loki continued to slide down his boyfriend’s body, pausing to nip and lick at every dip of muscle, grinning as he felt Thor’s cock twitch, moving lower and settling himself between his tan, thick thighs. His arm slid around Thor’s drawn up leg; pale, slender fingers spreading on the twitching muscles of his abs as he felt him breathe. His free hand wrapped around the base of Thor’s cock, smiling as he felt it twitch and thicken more, going from semi to fully hard. Green eyes flicked up to see Thor’s brow drawn down and his lips parted, “wake up brother, or you’ll miss the fun.” Loki chuckled watching as Thor’s lids fluttered and he groaned softly as Loki’s fingers danced along the hard line of his cock. Loki tilted his head, brushing his lips to the silken skin as the scent of Thor filled his senses. His scent was the strongest here, especially after sleeping through the night; it was a heady thing to Loki, thunderstorms and wet stone that settled in his head and set his blood alight with sparks of lightning. He trailed his tongue along the thick vein that ran along the underside of his cock, swirling it around the tip and gathering the pre that settled there.

Loki whimpered at the first taste of the blonde on his and his eyes drifted shut as he took the tip into his mouth, trying to imitate what he had been studying on the internet the last few nights. He knew that Thor had more experience than him but Loki was nothing if not a quick study, wanting to be just as good to Thor as Thor was to him. He shifted his head, bobbing up and down, each stroke pushing Thor in further towards his throat. Thor gasped above him and Loki’s eyes shifted, watching from under his lashes as Thor’s hand clawed into the sheets and his eyes fluttered under his lids as each suck slowly drew him out of the world of dreams. The brunette dipped lower, his mind flaring at his lack of gag reflex and he smirked around the hard length in his mouth as his nose brushed the golden curls at the base of Thor’s dick. Loki moaned softly around his cock and bobbed his head more, swallowing every now and again as his hands held down Thor’s hips. He felt thick fingers slide into his hair and looked up to see slits of blue peeking out from under thick lashes.

“Loki...shit,” he gasped as his head fell back as he cradled the back of Loki’s skull his muscles straining as he tried to not thrust. 

Thor panted as Loki’s bobbing head and snug throat pushed him higher, he’d had a few blow jobs in his life but this was putting those to shame. His partners usually not able to deal with his girth and he watched as Loki bobbed with enthusiasm. There was a light scrape of teeth that had the blonde hissing as his cock jolted; Loki’s hand cradling his balls as he dipped down and swallowed reflexively. The blonde jolted, his upper body curling as he helped Loki bob, giving small thrusts to his hips and whimpering as the brunette moaned around his dick sending sparks shooting up his spine. “Fuck...fuck Loki I’m gonna-”

Loki pulled off with a pop, his chest heaving as he panted softly, his tongue swirling around the tip of his cock. “Do it, you know you want to.” Emerald eyes glittered as he kissed the tip, his hand working Thor still, “I want you to.” He sealed his lips around Thor’s cock and sucked, his cheeks hollowing out and causing Thor to grip his hair tighter.

“Fuck!” The bigger man yelled as he dropped back against the bed, stars bursting behind his eyes as his release poured into his boyfriends warm and eager mouth. “Shit...babe come here.” Thor growled as he gripped Loki’s arm and drew him up, though the brunette pressed his hands to his chest and tilted his head away. 

“No-”

Thor's’ hand slid into his hair and he jerked him down, “yes.”

“But I-”

“Don’t care,” the blonde’s lips pulled into a devious grin as he pulled Loki’s head to his and kissed him soundly, growling at the taste of himself on the other's lips.

“Was that alright?” Loki asked, his voice horse and he cleared his throat.

“More than alright, best fucking birthday wake up.” He smiled as he ran his hands down Loki’s back before settling them over the plump swell of his ass and squeezing it, loving how it made the smaller man jump. “Your turn-” he paused as he saw Loki’s pale skin turn a dusky pink. “What is it?”

Loki bit his lip as he brushed his hips forward against Thor’s hip and the blonde felt the slick slide of his softening cock. “Seems I enjoyed you getting a bit rough with me.”

Thor groaned as his cock gave a vaillant twitch, “killing me Lo...killing me. You are making it hard to get out of bed.”

“Except we need to birthday boy,” Loki purred as he slipped out of Thor’s arms like a snake and stood up, stretching his arms over his head and bending his back. He smirked at the groan from his bed and looked over his shoulder to see Thor with his arm over his eyes and his cock half hard. “C’mon brother, we need to get the house ready for your party.”

“I died...I died and went to my own personal Hell.” Thor grumbled as he drew the blanket over his head. “I want nothing more than to fuck you for hours on end and I can’t touch you.”

Loki laughed as he ripped the blanket away bending down to press a kiss to Thor’s knee. “You can touch me all you want, I’ll happily be your personal demon of lust and torment. Just on a different day. What would Tony say if he came over and we were still in bed?”

“He’d ask to join,” Thor laughed as he sat up, swinging his legs over the bed and raking his fingers through his hair. “Can’t say I’d blame him because you are fucking beautiful,” his eyes dancing in the light. “But you’re mine and I don’t share.”

Loki blinked and blushed shaking his head and he pulled on a pair of shorts. He picked up his brush, working at the waves of his hair; he felt warm arms slide around his waist and a bristled chin at his shoulder. 

“You know, I find that you woke me up with a blowjob, a stellar one, by the way, holy shit, and yet you still blush when I say things like that absolutely adorable.” His lips brushed delicately along moonkissed skin, “where did you learn to do that by the way?”

Loki blushed harder, “I am a quick study Thor. The internet holds many amazing videos and apparently, I have no gag reflex.” He leaned back into the shelter of the other’s arms, “I wanted to do something for you and Remy always says a morning blowjob can make the day better.”

“It was amazing, but you didn’t have to Loki. I don’t want to pressure you into anything, I’m just happy to be with you.”

Loki turned in his arms, his arms settling around Thor’s shoulders, “I wanted to Thor. You’re my first in a lot of things, and I like that. Never wanted to do anything with anyone before you, I just...have to get used to the fact that I actually have you.”

Thor smiled as he brushed his nose against Loki’s. “You have me, forever.”

“Forever is a really long time,” Loki hummed his fingers sliding up into Thor’s hair and scratching along his scalp lightly. 

“All the better to explore with you.” Thor smiled as he dipped his head down kissing him softly, “c’mon that blowjob woke me up but I need some serious coffee to get through today and we still have to go shopping.” He kissed him again before slipping away to go change.

They danced around each other to get the house cleaned and set up the backyard with tables and chairs, Thor skimming the pool and checking the levels while Loki was setting up the stereo and making sure the playlists were ready. They ate a quick lunch before heading out to do the grocery shopping, Loki blushing as Thor’s fingers tangled with his as they walked through the store. Thor hummed as he lead them down an aisle and Loki paused. “Why are we in the sex aisle?”

“I’d rather be prepared,” he shrugged as he plucked up a simple bottle of lube and tossed it in.

“What happened to no pressure?” Loki snarked, his lips curling to show he didn’t mean anything by it.

Thor laughed, “the boy scouts always say to be prepared for anything.”

“I highly doubt they mean for gay sex.”

The blonde smirked as his hand palmed the globes of Loki’s ass, “whenever you are ready I will make you mine Lo, and you will love every minute of it.”

Loki blushed scarlet as they turned the corner, he caught something out of the corner of his eye and his brow furrowed as he thought he saw someone quickly duck behind the shelves. He shook his head as his arm slid through Thor’s and he smiled as they finished their shopping.

~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~

Evening settled in and Thor grinned as he weaved his way through his teammates and friends. Everyone had drinks in their hands, food was cooking, and the playlist Loki had playing was something everyone seemed to be enjoying. He grinned as he saw his first string lounging on the deck steps. “Hey, guys!”

“There’s the birthday boy,” Fandral chuckled clasping forearms with him before settling back and accepting the beer from Scott who settled down next to him. “We haven’t seen you for scrimmages, Coach says to excuse your absence due to wild monkey sex.”

“Why would he copulate with a monkey?” Drax asked, his arms folding over his chest as he side-eyed Thor.

Thor blushed bright red as he shook his head, “that’s not…” He shook his head, “did everyone know about Coach besides me?” He watched as his team nodded and he groaned, “how?”

“Because you always made a beeline for the showers after a game Cap,” Scott snorted.

“So where is the new boy?” Johnny asked, his head pillowed in Bobby’s lap, his Australian accent made thicker by the beer he was working on. “I want to see this guy.”

Bobby rolled his eyes as he tugged at Johnny’s hair, “maybe he wants to keep him away from you.”

“Why? I’m a fuckin peach.”

“Language!” Steve yelled as he stepped out of the kitchen with Tony both carrying one end of a large box.

“Why do I still sleep with you?” The brunette groaned as they set the box down.

“Cause dat man der be hung like a horse,” Remy laughed as he turned the corner with an arm thrown over Loki’s shoulders. “Dem baseball pants don leave much ta da ‘magination  _ mon cher _ .” He laughed as Steve went bright red.

“I am not nearly drunk enough for this,” Loki muttered shaking his head as he slipped out from under Remy’s arm and wrapped his arm around Thor’s waist and leaned up to brush a kiss to his cheek. “Sorry that took so long, Remy couldn’t find anything to wear.”

Thor arched an eyebrow as he glanced Remy over. “Um...he’s dressed?”

The cajun smirked as he cocked out a hip, “don’ be jealous.”

“More like wondering how Coach let you walk out of the house like that.” His eyes traveling over the sequined black booty shorts that glittered teal under the lights strung from the woven lattice work of the porch. Thor’s eyes went wide as Remy’s thumb swiped over his pants turning the black into a purple-y/green color. 

“ _ Mon papa _ , he really be likin des shorts. Mostly when dey on da floor.” Remy cackled as the entire football team (minus Drax) went bright red.

“What good to shorts do on the floor?” Drax mumbled shaking his head.

“I’ll explain later Drax.” Scott chuckled patting the man on the shoulder.

Loki shook his head, “tone it down Remy you’ll mentaly scar Logan’s team and then he’ll punish you.”

“Well don’t say shit like that shug, that’s gonna make him wanna act out more.” Anna Marie laughed as the cheer squad made their way into the backyard. “Let’s get this party going!” Laughter followed after her as the squad melted into the football team and Thor made note that Bucky slunk up to where Tony and Steve were standing, the bigger brunette smiling shyly as he spoke with them.

Thor leaned down to brush his nose against Loki’s ear, “I bet you anything that Bucky is going to go home with them tonight.” He chuckled softly as they moved to the table with the drinks.

“He’s rather taken with them,” Loki agreed, “that’s a bet I would lose and I know better than to place losing bets.”

The blonde laughed as they grabbed drinks and settled into mingling with everyone else. Soon Thor lost track of Loki getting hauled into talking shop with the guys and getting hyped up for the start of the season. Several beers later Thor was pleasantly buzzed as he lounged in the pool with the team, some of them floating on pool noodles and inflatable beds while most were hanging on the walls. The sun had set leaving the sky inky black in color and dotted with stars, “best party ever.” He chuckled pushing at Scott as he drifted to close sending him slowly spiraling to where Bobby was floating.

“It’s more low key than last year,” Tony chuckled from where he laid with Steve’s fingers running through his hair.

“Last year we were at a club.” Bobby hummed, his chin resting on Johnny’s shoulder.

Thor chuckled as he drained the last of his beer, but perking up as a new song started up, he glanced around the pool and saw that the squad was oddly absent. “Um...anyone seen Loki and the rest?”

_ Been traveling in packs that I can't carry anymore. Been waiting for somebody else to carry me. There's nothing else there for me at my door. All the people I know aren't who they used to be. _

Thor felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around to see Loki smiling at him before he danced back to where the squad waited. The song continued to play and Thor felt his jaw drop as all the Jocks settled on the wall of the pool, slack-jawed, as they watched the dance. Thor’s eyes tracked every movement Loki made, gasping as his foot was braced on Bucky’s hands and the brunette was flipped back landing right as the base broke on the song with shouts of ‘Saturday Night’. The football team cheered as they watched Remy, Anna Marie, Natasha, and Kitty all do backflips on the beat of the music. Thor clapped and whistled as Loki followed up with a back handspring landing gracefully and he grinned as he felt his heart flutter at the thought of watching Loki’s upcoming show. “Best birthday ever,” he chuckled more so to himself than anyone as he watched his boyfriend with fond eyes. He couldn’t wait to see Loki perform, wanting to see what this new performance had in store.


	8. Hold Me In Your Arms

June turned into July and Loki’s performance had finally come up; the brunette woke slowly the morning of, he was alone in the bed and popped his head up looking around. They had ended up falling asleep in Thor’s room while watching a movie and Loki rolled over to see that it was eight in the morning. He heard rustling from the kitchen and he slowly got up, sliding into the pair of sweatpants that he had tossed on the floor the previous night and stretching; wincing as the movement pulled on the bite mark on his shoulder. “Damnit Thor,” he mumbled but couldn’t find it in him to be truly angry. He walked down the stairs, hooking a right into the kitchen as he raked his fingers through his hair to try to settle the waved onyx strands. He smiled as he saw the bigger man standing at the fridge in just a pair of red boxer shorts, bright red marks ran down his back and Loki felt a rush of pride at how the blonde bore his marks. “Someone’s up early.”

Thor yelped and jolted dropping the orange in his hand, the fruit bouncing and rolling across the floor. “How the hell do you move so quietly?”

“Years of practice, and living in an apartment with thin walls. When mom had to work a late shift I would have to sneak around, learned how to be quiet and light on my feet.” He shrugged as he moved over to the other man and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissing his neck lightly. “Usually I have to drag you out of bed.”

Thor smiled as he wrapped his arms around Loki kissing his hair, “you have a big day today. I wanted to do something special for you this morning.”

“So you braved the sun for me today,” Loki smirked.

“Anything for you baby.” Thor laughed kissing him softly, his hands resting on Loki’s hips. He looked over the younger man. They hadn’t had sex yet but Thor was perfectly content where they were at, they were exploring at this point. Thor had learned that Loki was somewhat quiet until his lips found that spot just behind his ear or gripped his hips with near bruising force. He liked it when Thor manhandled him, the skater enjoying the raw strength from the football star. Thor’s fingers came up to trace the ring of purpling bite marks against pale skin, “do these bother you? I shouldn’t have-”

“You absolutely should have,” Loki purred leaning up to kiss Thor gently. “I like them, they’ll be hidden by the costume and after some good stretching I won't even feel them.” His arms wrapped around Thor’s shoulders as he smiled, their lips brushing in slow easy kisses. He felt Thor’s fingers slide into his hair and he hummed softly as he tilted his head just so, deepening the kiss by a fraction and trembling as he felt the other's arm tighten around his waist.

The door from the garage opened and both boys jumped apart as they heard light laughter. “I told you it would happen, Odin, pay up.” Frigga grinned as he held out her palm to her husband.

“M-mom! You’re both home early…” Loki blushed hotly.

“Wait...pay up?” Thor watched as his dad begrudgingly set a twenty in her waiting palm, “you guys had a bet going on?”

“Frigga said that you two would be together by the time we got home, I said by Christmas break.” Odin rumbled as he dragged their bags in and dropped them on the kitchen table. 

“Don’t look so offended Loki,” Frigga chuckled as she pulled him into a hug.

“I thought you were going to be gone for another week,” Thor mumbled, feeling a bit better that their parents weren’t freaking out about their sons making out in the kitchen. “Wait you placed bets on us being a couple?”

“Thor...honey, the way you moon over Loki is charming but really it’s the 21st-century darling.” Frigga laughed giving his cheek a pat as she went to the coffee maker. “Your father and I love each other but we can clearly see when two people are very obviously pining over each other. Just because we got married didn’t mean that we would force you two apart if you really wanted to be together.”

“You would have just found a way around it,” Odin rumbled as he pecked his wife on the cheek and reached up to grab his mug. “But Loki keeps his own room, I know how overbearing you can be.”

Thor’s eyes went wide as he scrambled for something to say when Loki doubled over with laughter. “Me?” The blonde squawked with indignation. “You are the most controlling man especially when it comes to camping of all things!”

Loki bit his lip hard as the two men settled into bickering and Frigga pulled him to the side. “How was the last few weeks?” She asked softly.

“They were great mom...we had the team over and the girls were here. Coach Wade had to use the backyard for practice because...well…”

“It’s Coach Wade.” Frigga smiled her fingers brushing Loki’s hair behind his ear. “Has Gast shown up?”

“He did...once.” Green eyes flicked to where Thor was being clapped on the back by his dad while Odin laughed, “Thor was there...Remy shoved me into his arms. We went and had dinner with Remy and Logan and-”

“You finally got over whatever it was holding you two back.”

“Mom…” Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head, “why are you and Odin back?”

“We couldn’t miss your show,” Odin smiled as he slid his arm around Frigga’s shoulders. 

“Not to mention half the stops we made were only for five minutes. What people claim as ‘haunted’ is really just a sad excuse. I saw more hauntings in our basement than some of those hotels.”

“Loki why don't you help your mother put our bags away, Thor and I will make a hearty breakfast to make sure you have enough energy for your show today.”

“Nothing too heavy!” Frigga hummed as she and Loki grabbed their bags, moving down the hall to the master bedroom.

Odin watched them leave the room before glancing down at his son, “any particular reason you have no clothes on?”

“Just emulating what I’ve always seen dad,” Thor smirked as he shrugged his shoulders pulling open the fridge again. 

“At least I had pants on,” Odin muttered flicking on the stove as he grabbed some pans.

“Keep telling yourself that old man.”

The elder shook his head brushing his hair back as he set out a mixing bowl for Thor and grabbed the cutting board with a kitchen knife. “So you and Loki?”

“Just happened dad.”

“Is this a one-time thing or…?”

Thor blinked as he glanced over at him, “what does that mean?” 

“Cool the temper son,” Odin grunted as he began to slice up bell peppers. “I just want to make sure that you aren’t-”

“Dad, I’ve liked Loki for years. When have you ever seen me use someone for anything?”

“Well, there was that one girl...what was her name A-something.”

“Amora? Dad no, that was not my fault. Amora was a fuckin nut don’t you remember what she left on our doorstep?”

Odin paused his cutting and shivered, “forget I said anything. Just...Loki’s a good kid I like him almost as much as I liked Sif and Fandral.”

“Not Jane?”

“She was a know it all...and couldn’t appreciate a good solid tackle.”

Thor laughed shaking his head as he continued to separate the egg whites from the yolks. “Loki isn’t football-centric either.”

“He’s into sports well enough that he can appreciate athletics. Good enough for me and good enough for my son.” Odin’s nod signaled the conversation was over as Frigga and Loki walked back in taking a seat at the bar.

Thor smiled as emerald eyes met his and he saw the blush cross Loki’s cheeks. He winked, taking pride in how the blush deepened and he quickly turned back to the conversation with Frigga and Odin about their trip. Breakfast moved smoothly, the small family settling into easy conversation even with their two sons dating. Once breakfast was cleaned up Loki threw on practice clothes and stood in the entryway with his bag over his shoulder. “I’ll see you guys after the performance.” He rooted around pulling out a pass and tickets. “Try to get there an hour early for good parking.”

“I know the drill honey,” Frigga smiled as she took the pass and tickets before hugging him.

“I can go with you, it’s no problem-”

“Thor no, I want everything to be a surprise. I’ll see you soon.” He brushed a quick kiss to the side of Thor’s mouth before darting out the door making the blonde sigh softly.

“He’ll be fine Thor,” Frigga smiled as she touched his arm. “I know that you know now. Big events like this Gast would be an idiot to show up. Officer Brunnhilde comes to all of these shows with her partner and she will arrest him on the spot.”

“I don’t doubt the police Frigga...I just don’t want anything hurting Loki especially when I know how much this performance means to him.”

She smiled and gave his cheek a pat, “you may want to go and put on some clothes, make yourself presentable.” She laughed as he blushed hard and darted up the stairs. “Silly boys,” she chuckled fondly as she went to her room to change.

~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~:~~::~

Loki flowed around the ice, the music wrapping around him as he put the finishing touches on his footwork. Coach Raven, Remy, Anna Marie, and Kitty stood at the wall watching him as the music swelled; a haunting voice singing softly. A smile crossed Loki’s lips as he felt the music hum through his veins getting lost in the movements that he had spent months working on. At the final crest of the song he took a breath, letting it out slowly as he kicked off; each slice of his skate on beat as he launched himself up in a triple Axle and landing as the song faded, legs held wide as he slid backwards a smile on his face and his glove brushing the ground as he slid to a stop with his palm flat on the ice. 

“Dat is how ya do it  _ mon ami! _ ” Remy hollered as the four clapped loudly.

Raven skated out wrapping her arms around Loki and hugging him hard. “Land that like you did tonight and you will be Olympic material.” She pulled back and grinned, “now everyone go and get your costumes on. Get hydrated, grab a snack, and get dressed. We have an hour and a half before the first performance goes on.”

The skaters laughed as they slid to the locker room, Remy and Loki going to the left and the girls to the right. Remy pushed open the door, both boys jumping as the door on the opposite end slammed shut spooking them both. “ _ Merde!” _ Remy yelped, pressing a hand to his chest. “Who was dat?”

Loki shrugged as he walked over to his locker and reached into his shirt for the chain with the key to his lock. “Probably just the guard, doing rounds and what not.”

“Your lock ‘ight lil’ Lo?” Remy asked, craning his head around to peer at his lock.

“Remy it’s fine. We haven’t seen Gast in over two weeks. I think that having Thor around he’s finally given up. I mean if I took one look at Thor I’d run the other way too, his bicep is easily bigger than his head.”

Remy snorted as he opened his locker and pulled out his suit brushing his fingers over the sheer black fabric of the top and plucking at the hot pink ties. “Help me get dressed then I’ll help you.”

Loki rolled his eyes as he watched Remy strip down arching his eyebrow at the vivid bite mark on the curve of his friend's ass. “Logan really went to town on you, and you landed on your ass a lot today. You sure you can skate?”

Remy smirked as he stepped into the pants and pulled them over his legs, the warm velvet encasing his legs like a second skin as he turned to have Loki help him settle the costume. “ _ Oui _ , hurts like fuck bu’ livin’ fo’ it  _ cher _ .” He hissed as Loki pulled the costume tight and zipped him in. Loki rolled his eyes as he walked around to the front of the other man adjusting his top and pulling the ties to give just enough glimpse of his chest. “‘As he really been gone?”

“I haven’t seen him, or even his car. I think moving helped almost as much as Thor does.” Loki moved to his locker, opening it up and smiling at his costume. It was amazing, the silky black material shimmered with undertones of green and purple, gold and green vines wrapping around one of the legs and around the waist, traveling over the curve of the back and around one shoulder before coiling seductively around the neck. The sleeves were sheer with an intricate lacework of golden stitches that glittered like stars with a matching train that brushed against the ankles of the costume. “Coach really went all out with this outfit.”

“Ya will be lookin’ magical  _ mon ami _ . Let’s get it on ya  _ oui? _ ” With a smile they got the man into his costume and Remy dropped him into a chair grabbing his makeup kit. “Let’s get ya all pretty.”

“You saying I’m not pretty Rem?”

Amber colored eyes rolled so hard that Loki was shocked that Remy couldn’t see his brain, “ya are such a comedian. Don’ quit ya day job.” He huffed smacking a puff into Loki’s face and making the darker haired man cough as powder went up his nose.

“Watch the fallout!”

“Bitch, bitch, bitch,  _ merde _ .” Remy shook his head, “hold still, ya wings need ta be twins, not Cher and her ugly cousin from da Hill.”

Loki gaped at his friend before leaning back to howl in laughter the finishing powder catching his tears as they leaked from his eyes. He panted, still snickering as Remy took his chin, smacking him in the face with the powder again; Loki gripped his chair arms as he tried to stop laughing long enough to get his makeup done. With easy swipes he gave Loki’s eyes dimension and depth, curling his lips into stunning crimson pillows. Loki gaped at his reflection in the mirror stunned by the almost 50’s-ish style of the makeup elevating him up to classic Hollywood and a smile broke out on his face. “Stunning work as always Rem, your turn!” They switched places, Loki’s steady hand transforming Remy’s face in swirls of hot pink, sharp black lines, and shimmer and he watched with some nervousness as Remy leaned forward into the mirror looking at the makeup at all angles. 

“ _ Oui,  _ ya learnin  _ mon petite Lo-Lo. _ House of Pool could use ya, ya know Lady Pool be needin dat young talent.”

Loki blushed and shrugged as he helped put away the makeup. “Maybe, you know that I’m not really comfortable going out in drag.”

“I don’ see why,” Remy heaved a sigh as he stood up grabbing his skates. “We out der on de ice in des costumes. Aman’ta Bohngently be needin her sistah up on dat stage.” Remy threw his arm around Loki’s shoulders, pressing their cheeks together as he raised his skates. “I can see it now, da debut of Aman’tas lil sistah,  Theresa Delicious!”

“No.” Loki slipped out from under Remy’s arm to grab his own skates. 

“How bout Avery Goodlay!”

“No,” Loki rolled his eyes as he pushed open the door seeing the girls walking out.

“No what?” Kitty asked, adjusting the white feathers in her hair.

“Alotta Z’Yahoo!”

“Remy trying to give ya a drag name again shug?” Anna Marie laughed as they walked down the hall.

“Yes,” Loki sighed shaking his head.

“ _ Oui? _ Dat is da one ya want?”

“No! Stop trying to give me a drag name.”

“Drag names are supposed to be your first pet and the last street you lived on.” Coach Raven hummed as she watched them file into the box nodding at their outfits.

Remy’s eyes lit up as he looked at Loki who leveled a glare at him. “Don't even-”

“Pookie Jefferson!”

Anna Marie and Kitty both turned to Loki, their hands held up like paws and opened their eyes wide at him. “Kiss pookie!” They shrieked in laughter as the raven-haired man groaned dropping down to the bench to put on his skates.

~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~

Thor slid into his seat, the arena filling rapidly and Thor leaned forward to brace his arms on the low wall in front of him. They were in their normal seats with a perfect view of the ice, the rink glittering beautifully under the lights. He let his chin rest on his arms as his breath puffed in front of him, he was excited, visibly so. This was the first time he could publicly claim Loki and the set of deep red roses, their velvety petals smooth under his fingers and he knew that Loki would love them. “If you get any more excited you might sprout a tail,” a deep voice rumbled making the blonde snap up.

“Coach! H-how are you?”

“Stand down Odinson, damn. I think here you can relax and call me Logan.” The gruff man grunted as he dropped into the chair next to Thor. “You’ve seen him perform a dozen times before.”

“Well, yeah. This is the first time I’ve actually seen it as his boyfriend. Something special about this one, Loki even said so.”

Logan snorted as he braced his boot on the lower part of the wall and leaned back. “Yeah, Rem said the same thing when I went to his first show. Didn’t even like figure skating, barely thought that skaters were athletes. Then my dumbass brother married Raven and I got sucked into this world.”

“Your brother...Victor ‘Sabertooth’ Creed...our rival coach of the Brotherhood U Mutants is married to Coach Raven?”

“Mhm, she's the best-damned thing to happen to that fucker. Keep tellin him if he ever messes up he’s disowned.”

“Logan! So good to see you,” Frigga smiled as she and Odin sat in their seats steaming cups in their hands and she passed one over to Thor. “If I knew you were going to sit with us I would have grabbed something for you.”

“Frigga,” Logan smiled a bit nodding his head to her as he flashed his flask at her. “Remy has me covered.”

“Irish coffee?” She laughed shaking her head.

“Nah, his coffee blend black. I would never ruin his chicory coffee with creamer. Odin good to see you again.”

“You too Coach, though I’m shocked to see you here.” Odin rumbled reaching over to shake his hand.

“My partner is skating, he’s good friends with Loki.”

Odin’s brow arched but he simply shrugged, “can’t quite make a fuss the kid’s old enough to make his own decisions.”

The lights dimmed and conversation fell into a lull as Raven skated out to the middle of the ice. “Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming to our special Independence Day performance from the Darkholme School of Skate and Dance!” Cheers and applause rang through the arena and Thor joined in, his face splitting into a grin. “Thank you, thank you!” Raven bowed, a grin splitting her face as she slowly skated around. “Today we only have four performances for you,  but from my four most promising students. One couples, two singles, and a small group performance. The first ice dance you will see today will be performed by our most prominent couple; Anna Marie Darkholme and Kitty Pryde will be performing to Le Lac des Cygnes from the famous ballet Swan Lake.” She bowed as she skated back, Kitty and Anna Marie gliding into the ice to stand back to back both looking stunning in their white and black costumes. The lights dimmed to a single spotlight as the soft music started up. Thor was entranced by the easy flowing movements of the girls. They were stunning, Anna Marie mirroring and shadowing every movement Kitty made. Each jump and spin was landed with near perfection Kitty teetering every now and again but never falling even as the music crested. He bit back a gasp as Anna Marie pulled Kitty to her, her arm braced around her waist as her hand stroked her cheek as they glided. Soon the song ended, a single spotlight in the center of the ice with Anna Marie bent over a prone Kitty before the lights went out. After a few moments, the applause started and the lights came up with Raven skating out, a proud smile on her face. “How about another round for them?” She nodded for them to bow before they skated to the box and Remy took their place, grinning wide as he waved and people cheering for him. “Our next performance is a single performance from the wonderful Remy LeBeau performing to his own choice of music, I promise we will not have a repeat of the last time I allowed Remy to chose his own music. I actually listened to the song beforehand.”

Thor turned to Logan who shook his head, a fond smile on his lips as he leaned forward. “Remy did a performance to MSI Faggot a few years back, damn near caused people to die of a heart attack.”

Thor snorted a laugh as his eyes turned to Remy, he watched as the man struck a pose, holding it until the music started. Neon lights pulsed as the techno music kicked up and even Thor was tapping his foot to the music. Remy’s dance was a complete 180 from what the girls did; bright lights, overdone makeup, and even his costume was bright and flashy with a sheer top lined with hot pink glittering ribbons but still open around most of his neck and chest. The performance was bright and each jump was well timed and each spin on point. The blonde had to admit he was impressed by the queen. “He’s really good,” He muttered leaning closer to Logan.

The older man nodded, a smile stretching his lips again. “I’m proud of him, he’s come a long way from when I first saw him skate. He’s really put some effort into being one of the best from Raven’s school.”

Thor nodded as the song ended with Remy skating backwards and doing a flip, blue eyes went wide as he watched him land with cat-like grace and a cheer erupted from the crowd as Remy grinned, his chest heaving and his arms held out to each side and Raven skated out to take his hand lifting it as he bowed. “A drastic change from our lovely ladies but stunning nonetheless! Remy LeBeau ladies and gentlemen!” She waved him off as the crowd continued to cheer and Remy waved before slipping into the box. “And now, the last of our single performances and my personal pride and joy; Loki Laufeyson performing to Reach For Me Now from the Cirque du Soleil show KA!” Cheers erupted as Loki glided out, waving as he moved to the center of the ice.

Thor felt his jaw drop as the pale light glittered off of his costume and the train fluttered elegantly behind him. Loki was a vision all wrapped in skin-tight black material and wrapping vines, in his hair was tucked a crown of deep green ivy and golden flowers and Thor wanted nothing more than to kiss the crimson pout of his lips. “Wow…” He felt the flowers move from his lap and his head snapped over to see Frigga smiling at him as he scrambled to lean more over the low wall as if he could get closer to see Loki. The heavy beat of a drum started up as the lights dimmed to show only Loki’s glittering form kneeling on the ice. A soft piano started with the drum before a haunting voice joined in. Loki’s movements were fluid, water running through a wood with quiet ease and Thor was entranced just as he was when he watched him do yoga. Loki glided along the ice, his left leg held parallel to his body the train flowing behind him in playful movements of black and glittering gold. Thor’s hands gripped the wall as he leaned forward, emerald eyes met his as he flowed past close enough to touch and ruby red lips curled as he glided away. The blonde grinned as he saw his muscles bunch before Loki launched himself up into the air spinning three times and landing on his left foot. Thor watched as Loki’s skate snapped and an echoing crack filled the arena heard even over the music and he gaped in horror as Loki sprawled against the ice with a cry his ankle at an odd angle. 

“Loki!” Thor yelled as he vaulted himself over the low wall just as Rave sped out onto the ice. Thor skidded to a halt, sliding and scrambling to cup Loki’s head as he pillowed the raven-haired skater on his thighs. “Oh god, Loki it’s going to be ok.” He gasped as Loki’s hands clawed into his arms and tears ran in streaks down his face. He saw Raven drop by his boyfriend's ankle and horror filled her face as her honey golden eyes met stormy blue. Thor kept a grip on Loki’s face refusing to let him look down. “Just...just look at me baby, someone’s called an ambulance. It’s gonna be ok.” He whispered pressing his lips to Loki’s forehead as the brunette sobbed and twitched in his embrace.


	9. What Happens Next

Thor sat with his head in his hands as he tried to get the sight and sound of Loki snapping his ankle out of his head. Frigga had ridden ahead of them in the ambulance, Thor had been shocked to see that it was Steve on duty, the other blonde shocked that the call was for them. He had helped load Loki into the ambulance, the brunette still sobbing and clutching at his mother's hand as each tiny jostle sent sparks of pain up his leg. That was two hours ago; Thor sat between Anna Marie and Kitty, their hands stroking his back soothingly as Remy sat with Logan, who talked quietly with Odin and Frigga. There was a hum in the hospital and Thor’s head snapped up as he heard the sound of footsteps and he felt his face crumble as he saw Steve walking to him. He quickly stood up the baseball star and embraced him, “Steve…”

“What happened?” Steve’s cobalt eyes were concerned as he looked his friend over. “That was one hell of a break…”

“How bad?” Thor asked softly.

“I didn’t get a good look at it, I was riding with Jameson when we caught the call. She said it was pretty bad. Do you know who’s tending to him?”

“I…”

“Dr. Selvig,” Frigga said softly as she stepped up next to Thor. “He’s in surgery, you’re one of Thor’s friends right?”

“Steve Rogers, ma’am.” Steve said holding out his hand, “been friends with Thor since the second grade...we’re in EMT classes together but he had the day off today for Loki’s performance.” He shook her hand gently before shoving his own back into his pockets and rocking on his heels. “I can’t stick around I’m still on shift but I needed to check.”

“Thanks, man,” Thor sighed scrubbing a hand over his face. 

“He’ll make it through just fine big guy, Loki’s a tough guy.” Steve clasped arms with Thor, patting his shoulder. “Text me later alright? Bucky will be by with Natasha after he gets off work.”

Thor nodded, a small smile on his lips as he heard Bucky’s name, though he couldn’t bring himself to tease his friend when his own boyfriend was in surgery. He waved Steve off and sighed as he sank into his chair looking at the small group in the waiting room with him. Remy, Kitty, and Anna Marie were still in their costumes, everyone having rushed over behind the ambulance, Coach Raven had stayed behind to talk with officer Brunnhilde to go over any security footage the rink had. He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes until he saw spots and he felt a hand on his arm. “His career is ruined…” He mumbled.

“Not always,” Kitty mumbled.

“Yeah shug, Nancy Kerrigan was able to skate again after getting her knee bashed in, Lo will be able to skate again.” Anna Marie tried to smile, though her lips dipped.

Thor felt someone tap his leg and he looked up to see Remy looking down at him. “What’s up Rem?”

“Coach Raven gonna stop an’ pick some food up. Whacha want?”

“I...I don’t know-”

“Ya need to eat  _ mon ami _ . Ain’t nothin ya can do now fo’ Lo-Lo ‘sides wait.”

“Just get him the same as me Rem,” Logan sighed as he stood up. “Come with me Odinson.”

“Yes coach,” Thor stood up mechanically and followed the gruff man outside and to a smoking bench. The sun was still bright and Thor wished for a storm to match his mood, he caught the scent of tobacco caught the athletes attention and he saw Logan lighting his cigar. “Coach?”

“You needed some air Odinson, have you taken a moment to breathe since you left the rink?”

Thor sighed as he dropped to the bench his head in his hands, “seeing him...seeing him in pain like that... I felt like my heart was being ripped out. And I’m the one who pulled Lang out of that dogpile when we played the Mutants.”

“His arm snapped like a twig and you set it,” Logan nodded.

“I hope you aren’t trying to use that as a basis to make me feel better...I couldn’t set Loki’s ankle.” Thor sighed, “I was frozen...the best I could do was hold him while they set his ankle and-” He yelped as his coach delivered a sharp smack to his head.

“I swear if your head was any thicker I wouldn’t have to worry about you getting a concussion,” Logan growled as he dropped down next to Thor and took a drag from his cigar blowing it out slowly. “You did what you could in the moment. You’ll be able to take care of him when you’re home.”

Thor rubbed the back of his head and sighed, “you’re right coach.”

“Course I am. Now stop moping. We’re going to go back in there, wait for news, and eat whatever grub Raven is picking up.” Logan snubbed out the cigar and slid it into his pocket, “oh and we start practice this week.”

“Yes, Coach…” Thor sighed not liking the idea of leaving Loki alone in the house.

“Your dad already said we could use your backyard. What the two of you needed five acres of yard for I won’t ever know.”

Thor chuckled as Logan clapped him on the shoulder and they walked back into the waiting room. He saw Frigga and his father talking with a short, round, and balding man and he rushed over. “Loki…”

“Is fine, you must be Thor.” the man smiled holding out a hand, “Dr. Erik Selvig, I’ve heard a lot about you from my nurses and intern.”

“Yeah...yeah, I’m Thor. Is he?”

“He’s in recovery, he’ll be knocked out for a few hours yet. Your friend, EMT Rogers, set the bone nicely, the lower part of his fibula snapped and there's fractures in the talus. There were also a few torn ligaments, we had to place some pins and screws to keep it stable while it heals. You being an EMT I’m sure you know how important it is for him to rest his leg.”

Thor nodded his head, swallowing hard, “can he...will he be able to skate again?”

“It’s too early to tell son,” Dr. Selvig placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s best not to focus on that but to focus on what you can do.”

Frigga’s hand was warm and solid on his arm as he nodded numbly, “can we see him?” She asked softly.

“Of course, family only for right now he’ll be here in the hospital for about a week, if everything looks good we can send him home.”

“Thank you, Dr. Selvig,” Odin rumbled, his hand resting on Thor’s shoulder. The doctor nodded and stepped away and Thor’s shoulders slumped, “let’s eat and then we can go see him.”

“Sure dad,” Thor mumbled, walking back into the waiting room to see Coach Raven there with bags of food. “Coach Raven…”

“Hey kid,” she said softly a strained smile on her face as she held out a bag of food to him. “How’s he doing?”

“He’s out of surgery, they’re going to move him into a room. Dr. Selvig only wants the family in there for right now, but he’s going to be here for about a week. Did you figure out what happened?” 

She motioned for him to eat as she chewed on a fry. “The security tapes showed nothing, but my gut tells me that Gast had something to do with this.”

“That bastard,” Frigga growled, her slender hand clenched tightly around Odin’s making the silver hired man wince a bit and pat her hand. “Sorry darling, he just boils my blood. He’s obsessed with my baby boy and I swear if he hurt him…”

“I know Frigga,” Raven sighed running her hand over her face. “He’s been keeping away since Thor started coming to practice or picking him up. Needless to say, he was unstable at best but going this far...to hurt Loki like this…”

“What did you find?” Odin asked softly.

The three skaters leaned forward, all eyes on Coach Raven who sighed and shook her head, “like I said...not much. But Loki’s skate was tampered with. The blade was worn down so that when Loki came out of his Axel the weight of landing on the blade would make it snap. It was meticulous, not as brutal as the Kerrigan attack of ‘94 but it’s up there.” Silence fell over the group and they ate quietly, Odin and Frigga thanking everyone and promising to give updates. Thor watched his boyfriends' friends leave the hospital before they walked down the hall to Loki’s room. 

The room was dark and cool, the curtains drawn with the light over the end table casting the room in a soft orange glow. It smelled clean, too clean and Thor’s nose itched at the antiseptic scent. He felt his heart catch in his throat as he saw Loki laying on the bed, his dark hair swept out from under his head and spread out over the top of the pillow. The steady beeping of the heart monitor showed the strong beat of his pulse and his leg was elevated with a harsh white cast covering him from knee to ankle. His skin was sallow and pale with dark circles starting to form under his eyes. Thor moved quietly to the chair by the bed and carefully slid his hand into Loki’s, mindful of the IV in the top of his hand. From a distance, he heard Frigga’s choked sob and he held Loki’s hand gently.

Hours passed quietly and Thor dozed in the chair, his hand never leaving Loki’s. Their parents had left to grab some things from the house, leaving the boys alone. “Thor?”

The blonde’s head bounced up so quick he gave himself whiplash as he saw slits of green from Loki’s eyes. “Loki!” He got up leaning over him and pressing their lips together. “Fuck, you’re finally awake.”

“How long have I been out?” Loki asked, his voice harsh as he opened his eyes fully and blinked up at Thor.

“Couple of hours, how do you feel?”

“Like my ankle snapped,” He snarked dryly clearing his throat. “Can I get some water?”

Thor nodded, scrambling to pour some into the plastic cup and holding it out to Loki. “Do you want to sit up?”

“Please,” he sighed, wincing as Thor adjusted the bed. “Did they find out what happened to me?”

Thor sat on the bed, his hand resting on Loki’s thigh. “Your skate snapped, someone wore down the blade so when you landed it just...broke. You landed hard on your ankle...they had to put pins and screws and you’re pretty much stuck on bedrest.”

Loki groaned and looked up at the ceiling. “What the hell am I going to do?”

The blonde sighed, his thumb rubbing soft circles on his thigh. “You’re going to be ok, Dr. Selvig has high hopes for your recovery and I can help...You aren’t alone for this Lo.”

Loki sighed and shook his head, “I know...thank you, Thor...It’s just...it’s setting in now. This was supposed to be my shot into the Olympics.”

“I know baby...I know.”

“W-was it, Gast?”

“We don’t know,” Thor sighed shaking his head. “Raven looked through the tapes but she couldn’t see him on the tapes.”

“But you know better,” Loki tried to laugh but pain made his face tense.

“How’s the pain? Do you need something?”

Loki’s hand slid into his and sighed softly, “think you can squeeze in up here with me?”

Thor smiled sadly, “probably not babe, sadly I can’t stay...I have a shift tonight but I’ll be back first thing tomorrow alright?”

“This is the hospital you’re based out of?”

Thor smiled, “can’t get rid of me that easily. Steve was the first responder.” He leaned forward to press his lips to Loki’s softly before resting his forehead against Loki’s. “I’m always going to be a phone call away.”

Loki sighed and opened his mouth when there was a knock on the door and it swung open. He blinked as he looked to the doorway. “Officer Brunnhilde?”

“Heya, nasty fall you took.” She hummed dropping into a chair and blowing a strand of her hair from her face as she adjusted her gun holster to sprawl more comfortably. “How ya feeling?” 

“Everything hurts like hell.” He grumbled, his non IV hand reaching for Thor’s and squeezing.

“Who’s the pretty boy?”

“This is Thor…” Loki said softly, blushing as her eyes brightened.

“You’re Thor? The Prince of his dreams?” She grinned at them and Thor saw Loki blush harder.

“Officer Brunnhilde!” He squeaked, his face bright red as the heart monitor spiked with a shrill sound.

Thor chuckled as he ran a soothing hand along Loki’s arm. “It’s alright babe, I know I’m the prince of your heart.” He yelped as Loki shoved him off the bed and laughed from the floor.

“I hate you both,” Loki grumbled. “Why are you here?”

“Can’t I come to see my favorite skater?”

“Brunnhilde…”

She sighed shaking her head, “we tried to look into this, see if it had Gast’s stench on it. The bastards slimy like a newt.” She sighed again, “he has an airtight alibi for that day. Loki...has he broke the restraining order in any way?”

Loki chewed on his lip nodding lightly, “a few weeks ago...I was coming out of practice and Gast pulled me back...Thor saw and so did Remy. It was...it was when Thor and I first got together.”

“I see...have you seen him since?” She asked, her dark eyes bouncing between them.

“I haven’t,” Loki said softly shaking his head.

“I...saw a car a few weeks ago. Never seen it on my block before but I just chalked it up to a neighbor getting a new car.” His thumb brushed along Loki’s knuckles, watching the skin shift. “I didn’t get a good look, Loki and I were...busy and I was locking up the house.”

Brunnhilde sighed as she ran a hand over her face, “not helpful. I need a serious drink after this.”

“ARe you going to keep investigating?”

“Officially I can’t,” she shrugged a smirk curling her lips. “But I know Gast had something to do with this, you see anything you call me alright?”

Loki nodded, both of them giving her their thanks as she left, leaving the boys alone. The brunette sighed as he reclined back, his face pinched in pain and Thor reached for the pill bottle on the nightstand. He accepted the little white pill and the water, swallowing it down and looking at Thor. “I’m sorry...I know you were really-”

“Loki, that’s not important,” Thor said softly. “What’s important is that you weren’t hurt worse. I swear to god if Gast was any part of this…”

“Promise me you won’t do anything, Thor...I don’t want anything to ruin your record or put your job at risk.”

The blonde locked eyes with him, emerald filled with tears and glittering so prettily and the bigger man sighed. “I promise...I won’t do anything but if he comes after you I’m going to defend you.”

“My hero,” Loki sighed his eyes going heavy from the meds. “I’ll miss you.”

Thor chuckled as he stood up, pressing a kiss to Loki’s forehead. “Try to get some sleep, Frigga will be here soon.”

Loki sighed as he pulled the blanket up making himself as comfortable as possible as his brain went fuzzy around the edges. “Don’t work too hard….love you.” he mumbled as he dozed.

Thor went still as the words tumbled from Loki’s lips and he bit back a smile. His lips pressed lightly to the pale mans in a tender kiss. “I love you too Lo.” He whispered as he slipped out of the room, smiling to Frigga as they traded places and he ran down the stairs to the locker room.


	10. Not What it Seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Doll here! I am so so so sorry about all the halts on the updates. I am here as cannon fodder to protect our glorious writer and take the blame. No, in all honesty, sickness, my getting ready to move, work, and family have all played a part in this little delay for all of our stories. We hope you enjoy this and haven't forsaken the amazing Thoki Goodness!  
> ~ A Very Apologetic Doll

“Son of a fucking bitch!” Loki yelled, making Thor’s brow furrow as he scrubbed a towel against his hair. He walked into Loki’s studio seeing the raven-haired man’s face contorted in a snarl as he dropped the crutches and dropped onto his stool, his face falling into his hands as his shoulders shook.

“Babe…?”

“Leave me alone Thor...I can’t...just not right now.” Loki mumbled from behind his hands.

“Lo-”

“I said leave me alone!” Loki yelled, growling as he picked up his brush tin and threw it causing the blonde to duck behind the door closing it. 

The football star sighed as he looked at the door, debating with himself on opening it again. He laid his hand on the door before shaking his head and retreating downstairs. He saw Frigga in the kitchen, dressed in a pair of dark blue scrubs as she braided her hair and pinned it back. “Good morning Frigga.”

She smiled around the bobby pins in her mouth, “good morning Thor. Sound like Loki is not having a good morning.”

“No…” The blonde sighed as he slumped onto a stool. “Where’s dad?”

“He left last night, there was an emergency in the Norway branch of the company. He said to tell you boys to behave and not give me grief. He had the company car pick him up so the SUV is here when I’m at work.” Her eyes danced as Thor chuckled.

“I don’t think you have to worry about that.” He cast his eyes to the stairs, “I’m worried about Loki...he doesn't want to go anywhere and even skipped out on the House of Pool performance downtown.”

“He’s hurting Thor, he’s never been this hurt before.”

“What can I do? I don’t like seeing him so down, it’s physically painful.”

Frigga gave his shoulder a pat, “you’ll figure it out. You’re smarter than people give you credit for.” She smiled as she slipped out the door to head to work.

Thor sighed as he leaned back looking out the window, slowly an idea began to form in his head and he smiled as he jumped up grabbing his keys and wallet. He dragged out his phone shooting off a quick text to Loki and ran out to the SUV.

Loki sighed as his phone buzzed annoyingly on his paint stand. He growled and snatched it up, though his anger subsided a bit at the text from Thor.  _ Ran out to the store, front door is locked, love you. _ The text warmed something in his chest and he sighed as he pushed himself up and hobbled to where the brushes were scattered. He picked them up slowly and sighed softly, guild burned the back of his throat as he remembered the worried and hurt look on Thor’s face when he had told him to get out. “Damnit,” He sighed shaking his head as he moved back to this stool, glaring down at his very colorful cast. Remy had been over earlier in the week and had decided to create a psychedelic mural from on his cast. He lifted his eyes to the canvas in front of him, swirls of blacks and reds marked the canvas; he was sucked into the void that was his life now. The police hadn’t found any evidence that Gast was involved in his skate snapping, he couldn’t skate or do yoga. Everything that he was, was stuck in a body that couldn’t do anything. He growled as his paint brush dragged a new slash of dark red across the canvas, drips of it running like blood. His mother preached patience, that the break wasn’t that bad and that the surgery had gone well; she had also praised the skill of the EMT that helped get Loki to the hospital and the raven-haired man had given his thanks to Steve who simply smiled sympathetically and shrugged saying it was his job. He tossed his brush down, wiping his hands against the loose basketball shorts he wore and grabbed his crutches to hobble to his room. He sighed as he moved to his room and threw himself on his bed, watching the crystals casting colors along the walls and ceiling.

Thor parked the car outside of Loki’s favorite sushi place and hummed along to the song playing in his earbud. He walked into the restaurant and headed up to the hostess with a charming smile, “good afternoon.”

“Well if it isn't the Avengers star quarterback,” the hostess smiled, popping her gum and twirling a lock of bubblegum pink hair around her finger.

Thor squinted, “you’re on the cheer squad aren’t you?”

“Mhm, name’s Yukio, dating Coach Wades’ daughter too.” She smiled, “what can I get for you?”

“My boyfriend-” He winced at the small squeel the girl gave and she braced her elbows on the podium with her chin on her hands looking at him with large eyes. 

“Need something romantic for dinner?”

“Not..not quite. He’s really depressed…”

“Wait, you’re dating Loki right?” Her lips pulled into a frown, “Natasha and Bucky were talking about what happened.”

He nodded and sighed, “he’s not able to do anything and isn’t too happy with the movement he does have. I wanted to do something special for him, to cheer him up.” He winced again at her squeel.

“I know just the thing!” She slipped away from the podium and ran to the back leaving the blonde with a confused look on his face.

His phone chimed and he shook his head as he looked down seeing a text from Loki.

< _ I’m sorry.> _

< **_I know everything is rough right now babe, but I’m not giving up on you ok?_ ** >

< _ I didn’t mean to throw the brushes… _ >

< **_I know that too babe :)_ ** >

< _ It’s frustrating that I can't get up and get around with ease like I used to. This damned cast is also itchy as fuck…> _

_ < _ **_I can find something for that._ ** _ > _

_ <When are you going to be home?> _

_ < _ **_An hour maybe?_ ** _ > _

_ <Ok….See you when you get home. Love you.> _

_ < _ **_Love you too <3_ ** _ > _

Thor smiled as he looked over the conversation, he knew Loki was having issues adjusting and hoped that this treat was going to make him feel better. He grunted as a bag was shoved in his hands and he looked down to see Yukio smiling up at him. “There you go, we got you seven different rolls and some Inari.”

“How much do I owe you?”

She smirked and held a finger to her lips and waved him off. “We put it on Coach Raven’s tab, that’s what took me so long.”

He chuckled as he shook his head and waved, leaving the restaurant and settled back into the car. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as he wondered what else he needed. “Something to make Loki feel better...a feel good movie.” He muttered as he clicked his seatbelt in and backed the car out. A slow smile spread across his face as he began to formulate an idea.

Loki groaned as he finally made it to the front landing, glaring at the stairs like they had personally offended him. “Fifteen minutes to come down the fucking steps, maybe I should take Odin up on that electric stair,” he mumbled as he adjusted the crutches; a fond smile pulling at his lips as he caught a glance of the brightly colored cushions that Kitty had made for the crutches for his comfort. He began to think of the little things that his friends and family had done for him since he got hurt; the outpour of support was comforting but he missed being able to glide on the ice. He blew a stray strand that fell from his bun from his face and shook his head, “six months then Thor can help me with physical therapy. I’m going to skate again.” His head turned as he caught a sharp rap at the door and his brow furrowed. “Coming!” He sighed shifting around and moving slowly to the door. A quick flick of his wrist and the lock disengaged, he pulled the door open, the hand still wrapped around the crutch going white with how hard he gripped it, “Gast.”

“Hey there Swan,” Gast smiled, his eyes crinkling but something lurking in his hazel eyes. 

“Don’t call me that,” he spat.

Gast’s smile faltered and he sighed hanging his head, “I know what you are thinking-”

“That you need to leave before I call Officer Brunhilde? Yeah, you can read my fucking mind. Get out of here, you’re in violation-”

“The restraining order ran out little swan.”

Loki’s eyes went wide as he felt his stomach roll, “no...I-”

“Ran out on the fourth. You were in the hospital...I wanted to come visit but you were never alone. I have to-”

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Thor’s rumble sounded behind Loki and the slimmer male felt the warmth that usually radiated from his boyfriend seep into his back as a strong arm wrapped around his waist helping him take some weight off of his crutches. 

“Ah...the boyfriend. The dazzling superstar of Shield University.” Gast clicked his tongue, “I’m here to tell Loki something.”

Thor’s mouth drew into a tight line as his arm tightened around Loki’s waist, “you have ten seconds to get off my property before I break that skinny neck of yours.”

“So violent,” Gast shook his head as he pulled out a rather large bouquet of flowers. He held them out, something in his eyes making Loki’s stomach knot even as Thor pulled him tighter to his chest. “Take them little swan.”

Thor’s hand reached out and snatched the flowers as a low growl left his lips, “better start running.” He grinned viciously, “I know of places where no one will care to look for you.”

The older man sighed, shaking his head, and held up his hands as he backed up. “Hopefully they speak to you little swan,” he turned and hurried down the sidewalk.

“Asshole,” Thor rumbled as he pressed his lips to Loki’s temple. “You okay baby?”

“Just..shocked. The restraining order ran out...we must have missed the court date.”

“Want me to talk to the lawyer dad has on retainer?”

Loki sighed, his eyes falling to the brightly colored bouquet; a frown pulling at his lips as he glanced back up to see that Gast was gone. “Maybe…”

“I’m going to get rid of these. Go sit in the livingroom and we will have our date before I go to work.”

“We’re having a date?”

“Mhm,” Thor laughed as he let Loki go. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

Loki shook his head, trying to get Gast’s words as well as the flowers out of his brain and sighing. He locked it away in a section of his brain to be dealt with later and he slowly made his way over to the living room, gaping as he saw a large bag. He dropped down on the couch, letting his crutches fall and he dragged over the bag. “Sushi? You went to Fujikawa?” He yelled as he started pulling out the trays of brightly colored sushi and laying them out. 

“They’re your favorite,” Thor shrugged as he sank down on the couch next to Loki, shifting so that one of his legs was laid against the couch behind Loki and the slimmer man was cradled between his legs. His arm wrapped around Loki’s waist as he settled them into the plush couch and his free hand reached behind his head to grab the remote. “Also picked up another surprise,” he grinned as he flicked on the TV and watched Loki’s eyes grow wide as the title screen for The Fifth Element popped up.

“Thor...you didn’t have to do this,” Loki said softly, his eyes traveling over the trays of food and the TV. 

Thor’s arm tightened around his waist and his lips brushed against the back of his neck. “No I didn’t...but you’re important to me and you’re hurting. I can’t fix your leg but I can try to make your day a little better.”

His lips twitched into a small smile as he unwrapped the first tray of rolls. “Well, they say sushi can fix nearly everything.”

“Nearly everything?” The blonde smirked against his neck as his voice vibrated against his back.

“Nearly,” Loki hummed plucking up a pair of chopsticks and picking up a bit of tempura roll to hold it out to Thor. He smiled again as Thor took the sushi from him and the opening credits for the movie started. They settled into the couch, sharing the sushi; in reality, Loki passed the rolls between them while Thor’s arms stayed locked around Loki’s waist.

Thor ended up watching Loki more than the movie, enjoying how his green eyes danced when Ruby Rod appeared on the screen. “You’d look good in the black and rose outfit,” he mumbled against his neck, feeling Loki’s laugh vibrate through his skin.

“I think you just want to see me in anything skin tight.”

“I plead the fifth,” Thor chuckled, squeezing Loki’s waist lightly and sighing as his phone chimed with his alarm. “Fuck,” he groaned reaching over and slapping at it.

“Work time already?”

“Yeah, want me to bring you anything down?”

“My sketch bag and my laptop?”

Thor nodded as he shifted out from behind Loki and helped settle him down, propping his ankle up and kissing him softly. “Be back down in 45.”

The brunette waved him off and turned back to the movie, his arms wrapped around one of the couch pillows as his chin rested on it. With Thor gone from the room his mind drifted to the flowers, grateful for once about his photographic memory. In his mind’s eye he saw the five flowers, recognizing three of them from his time in the botanical gardens for his still life class. “Azaleas, hyacinth, chrysanthemum...why…” He sighed and he shook his head, casting a glance over to the stairs and pulling out his phone. He scrolled through the contacts before selecting one and pressing the phone to his ear.

“Brunnhilde,” the woman barked over the phone after the second ring.

“Your phone manners still suck.”

“Yeah yeah, what the hell do you need kid?”

“When you came to visit me in the hospital...you said that Gast had an alibi for that day. Can you tell me anything about it?” He held his breath, knowing he was pushing his luck.

After a few moments she let out a sigh and he heard some rustling and a muffled shout. “I can’t tell you much...but I can tell you the alibi is airtight.”

“You already told me that,” he sighed in frustration.

“He was with his brother,” She took in a sharp inhale of breath and he assumed she had gone outside to have a smoke and get away from prying ears. “They were at the museum until almost nine that night. Full view of security, museum personnel, and cameras.”

“And the museum is all the way across town…”

“I’m still looking into it kid, how are you doing?”

Loki cast his eyes back to the stairs again before sighing, “I’m annoyed, my season is over my shot at the olympics is dead and I can’t even do yoga.” He shook his head as he heard Thor tromping around upstairs and his tell tale footsteps on the stairs. “Thanks for the information Brunny,” he quickly hung up as Thor rounded the corner. Loki licked his lips as his mouth went suddenly dry at seeing his boyfriend in his uniform; the white shirt stretched tight over his chest and the black pants hugging in all the right ways. His hair, still damp, was pulled back into a tight bun and he set down Loki’s laptop and sketch bag before bending over the couch to plug in the power corde. Loki smiled as his hand slid appreciatively along Thor’s flank, chuckling softly as he heard the blonde moan.

“Now that’s not playing fair,” Thor growled as he shifted, bracing himself over Loki with his hands placed on either side of the couch. He bent down to capture his lips in a searing kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. He pulled back, letting his forehead rest against Loki’s and he sighed, “you going to be alright alone?”

“The doors will be locked and I have Brunnhilde on speed dial.” Loki pressed a quick kiss to Thor’s lips and shoved him gently to sit up. “I’ve spent time alone you know.”

“I know, I know,” he sighed rubbing his face. “I just want to protect you.”

“I don’t need protection Thor. I need to be able to live normally and not jump at fucking shadows or if someone passes behind me.” Loki shook his head as he reached for his bag and pulled it into his lap. “Don’t worry so much about me, if it makes you feel better I can call Remy or one of the girls to come over and hang out.”

“It would make me feel better…” blue eyes were wide and pleading much like a dog.

“Oh for fucks sake, go to work you overgrown puppy.” Loki laughed shoving at his face.

Thor grinned brightly as he hugged Loki tightly, growling playfully into his neck before slipping out into the garage to head to work. Loki watched from the window until Thor was gone and he quickly picked up a pencil and started to sketch out the flowers from memory, Gast’s parting words ringing in his head as he worked to make sure that each flower was recognizable. 


	11. Cicuta Maculata

Loki sighed as he chewed on the pencil between his teeth, fingers smudging charcoal on the page as he tried to make sure all the details were correct. Green eyes gazed over the flowers and he dragged his laptop closer and pulled up his browser. He glanced at the first drawing and typed in the flowers name; “yellow chrysanthemum...slighted love?” Loki snorted making a quick note before looking up the next flower, “white hyacinth...loveliness and I’ll pray for you? What the hell?” His brows furrowed as he looked up the third flower he already knew. “Azalea...take care of yourself for me?” He threw his pencil to the table, snapped his laptop close, and leaned back into the couch with a groan. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes until he saw spots; a smack to the window behind him made the lithe man jump and scream as he whipped around to see Remy grinning at him. “You asshole!”

“C’mon lemme in  _ mon ami. _ ”

“I should leave you out there to rot,” Loki pouted.

“Aw  _ mon ami _ I come barin’ gifts! Da Cajun Santy Claus.”

“It’s the middle of July…”

“Jus’ let me in ya brat,” Remy grumbled.

“Fine, fine,” Loki huffed as he grabbed his crutches and hobbled to the door. He unlocked it and pulled it open to have Remy walk in as Bucky trudged after him with a box in his arms. “Bucky?”

“ _ Oui _ , needed dem big muscle-y arms.Well...dat an da story ‘hind dat big ol’ hickey.”

Loki’s eyes went comically wide as Remy waltzed past and Bucky went bright tomato red, “what?”

“Did you know Tony was a biter? Because Steve neglected to inform me.” Bucky grumbled as he tilted his head, his hair falling back to expose the bright purple and red hickey the size of a silver dollar on his neck.

Loki laughed as he shut the door and hobbled his way back to the living room. He saw Remy leaning over his sketchpad, the auburn-haired man glancing up. “Since when ya study still life an’ flower meanings?”

“Since I can’t skate or do yoga.” Loki pouted dropping onto the couch and gritting his teeth as Bucky dropped the box and helped elevate his leg. “Thanks, Bucky...now...not that I’m not happy to see you but why are you here?”

“We ain’t seen ya outta da house since ya got released. Two weeks wit’ou ya friends aint no life  _ mon ami _ .”

“Haven’t exactly been feeling sociable Rem...and I can’t exactly drive anywhere.”

“Dats why we be ‘ere. We gonna take ya out ta dinnah.”

“How do you know I don’t have plans already?”

“Thor is on shift with Steve,” Bucky smirked.

“We gonna go to da mall ta eat n’dish bout our men.” Remy announced with a nod.

“I don’t think it missed your notice but I am on crutches which makes walking rough let alone walking the strip mall.”

“Dat what dis is fo’,” he smiled as he turned the box around for Loki to look at. “Ta-da!”

Loki arched an eyebrow, “a leg scooter?”

“ _ Oui, _ dis way we can go out an’ ya can have a life!” The Cajun looked all too pleased with himself, Bucky shaking his head as he tapped away on his phone.

The skater folded his arms with a glare, “I am not going to use that. I’ll look ridiculous.”

“It’s either this or I carry you,” Bucky smirked as he looked up from his phone and earned a glare from his friend.

Loki opened his mouth to say something when his phone began to play his mother’s ringtone, “hello mother.”

“Hello darling, go out with your friends.” She hummed in his ear.

He sputtered nearly dropping his phone, “How did-”

“I’m your mother. I know all.”

Loki glared as he saw both Bucky and Remy on their phones not knowing which one tattled on him. “I don’t think-”

“Loki, I love you, you are the sparkle in my eye, but I swear to the Norns if you don’t get out of the house, I am going to have Thor manhandle you to get some fresh air and lock the door behind you. Now I have to get back to the maternity ward, have fun, don’t let Remy drive!”

Dead air met Loki’s ear and he gaped at his phone as the other two laughed. Emerald eyes pinned Remy and Loki snorted shaking his head, “don’t know why you’re laughing mother said not to let you drive.”

“Good thing we brought my car and not his clunker,” Bucky grinned ducking away from the swat that Remy aimed his way.

“Ya best no’ be talkin bout ma sweet Belladonna like dat. Ain’t no need ta be talkin bout ma lady like dat.”

“Well if I have to leave the house I need to look presentable, you goons can set up that scooter and we can leave.” Loki shook his head as he hobbled his way upstairs to change his shirt and make himself look presentable.

~::~~::~~::~~:~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~

An hour later, Loki found himself sitting in the food court of the strip mall, his scooter next to him and surprisingly not hating it. It made moving around much easier and his arms didn’t ache from having constant pressure from his crutches. The table before him was laden with food, most of it for the cheerleader who could rival Thor in how much he ate but never seeming to gain an ounce of fat. He watched with slack-jawed awe as Bucky bit into a burger that was nearly the size of his head. “I never know where you put it,” he laughed.

Bucky swallowed his bite and tapped his mouth with a napkin, “I burn all the calories with Coach Wade and you know I’m planning on trying out for wrestling this year.”

“Will you be able to cheer and wrestle in one year?”

“Should be able to,” Bucky shrugged as he bit into his burger again.

“Gots da drinks! Chai tea,” Remy announced happily dropping into a chair and sliding the cups over. The trio quickly ate before they stood, Bucky taking care of their trays, and they began their adventure. Twenty minutes later, Loki rolled himself into a new store down from the Athletic store that the trio frequented; Loki’s heart not set on looking at new skates or the new line of athletic wear. The door was wide open with mingling herbal scents drifting out and Loki found himself drawn in. The large store held shelves of many jars, vials, and bath products as well as glass cases displaying a large variety of flowers as well as several different types of books on display. 

“Welcome to Sakaars’ Lost Treasures!” A sultry voice drifted over and Loki tuned with a small smile to see a young woman in a tight black shirt with bright party blocky letters across her ample chest. Her honey blonde hair was pulled up into a high messy bun with strands of it framing her face, her eyes were a pale green and half-lidded as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. 

“Thank you, is this place new? I don’t remember seeing it before.”

“It is!” She grinned at him, “we only got the storefront a month or so ago.” She stepped out from around the counter and gasped seeing his leg, “oh my god! What happened?”

“Oh...I fell during my last ice show...snapped my ankle.”

“Oh you poor thing! We have so many amazing and natural things to help your recovery. Come I’ll show you,” she picked up a basket and braced it on her hip. “You look like a spicy, darker type of scent. Those types of scents will help the muscles relax and can get you set up to skate again.” She smiled at him, her eyes lowered in an almost flirty glance.

“That would be nice,” Loki smiled softly feeling the blush on his cheeks as they began to wonder around the store. She chatted with him, learning his likes and dislikes and giggling with him when he smelled something that wasn’t to his liking. They reached the counter and she smiled at him again.

“I think this is a good start. Once you get that cast off you can come back and I’ll make-”

“Amora.”

Loki froze at the voice, his hand tightening on his scooter as he saw Gast walk out of the back room.

“Yes, En?”

“Topaz needs you in the back to help her market some inventory.” His eyes moved over Loki, an odd look in the surprisingly clear eyes. “I’ll finish up here.”

“But-”

“Go on now doll,” Gast walked over giving her a little tap on the flank. The woman pouted before she tossed a small smile to Loki and disappeared into the back. He waited until she disappeared before leaning over the counter to look at Loki. “Did the flowers speak to you?” His voice was pitched low, hazel eyes darting around to make sure they were alone.

“I don’t-”

“Take this little swan,” he pushed a small book forward and smiled. “You won’t need these, trust me on that.” He swept the basket away but brought out a small bag. “These will help too…” 

“Loki!” Remy’s voice broke through the store and the older man quickly slid the book over the counter and into the basket in front of Loki’s scooter. “Whattya doin in ‘ere  _ cher _ ?”

“I was...I mean…”

“You!” Remy yelled, his eyes finally landing on Gast as his arm wrapped around Loki’s shoulder nearly pulling the skater off balance. “What in da hell do ya tink ya doin?”

“Obviously talking with a, ah, customer.”

“Ya slimy, creepy,  _ merde  _ filled raccoons ass-”

“Rem stop,” Loki whispered, shoving Remy back as the Cajun tried to advance closer to the man.

“What’s going on here?” Bucky growled, murder showing in his arctic blue eyes as he folded his arms over his massive chest.

“Guys stop, let’s just go.” Loki sighed feeling his chest tighten in panic not wanting two of his closest friends to get into trouble. The trio quickly left the store, Loki tossing a final look over his shoulder to see Gast watching him carefully, a frown pulling on the man’s normally exuberant face.

“Suddenly I be likin dis mall a lil less,” Remy growled as they walked away from the store.

“I can’t believe he approached you like that,” Bucky shook his head.

“The restraining order ran out…” 

“What? Wanna run dat by me ‘gain?”

“I was a little preoccupied with my fucking ankle being broken Rem,” Loki all but snapped. His frustration showing as he scooted past them making his way to the car. 

“Lo...Lo c’mon  _ mon ami _ . I know dat, we all know dat...but we just-”

“I know you all want to fucking protect me.” Loki rounded on his oldest friend, a fire in his emerald eyes. “Has it ever caught your notice that in protecting me you are actually killing me? I haven’t been able to go anywhere alone in almost two years. Constantly having to look over my shoulder and wonder what the fuck I did to gain that attention.”

“Lo, it wasn’t anything you did. You were totally innocent in that.” Bucky reasoned as he clicked the automatic start for his blazer, the car starting with a small roar. “C’mon lets get you back home yeah? Maybe the girls can meet us and we can watch movies again.”

“Fine, but I’m picking the first one.” Loki huffed as he waited for Remy to open the door for him. He smirked at the duel groans from his friends and hopped his way into the seat, the spine of the book in his basket catching his attention. He frowned as he reached out to quickly pick it up before Remy folded the scooter. He swung his legs in, vaguely listening as Bucky made phone calls and Remy laughed loudly; his fingers tracing over the front cover of the book.  _ The Language of Flowers _ , he thought his brow furrowing. Emerald eyes lifted to the mall, the store not within his line of sight and his mind churning over the two interactions he had had with his tormentor of the last two years.  _ What are you trying to tell me? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cicuta Maculata is the scientific name for the Water Hemlock. A very poisonous plant if ingested, it falls right up there in the category with Nightshade. 
> 
> Fun fact in Athens in 399 BC Socrates, the famous classical Greek philosopher, was sentenced to death via hemlock poisoning. The crime he was accused of was impiety and the corrupting of young men in Greece. The famous writer Plato even wrote about his death in Phaedo which was prominent around the same time as Plato's Symposium.


	12. A Place in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE DIDN'T DIE!
> 
> We had some technical difficulties, bought of depression, and all around unpleasantness but we are back and we are ready to really bring our A game.
> 
> Also we bring you 3K words of smut, silliness, and love! Enjoy!

Loki’s run in with Gast slid into the background of the skaters life. His cast had come off a few weeks later and he and Thor had jumped right into his recovery. Loki falling harder and deeper with his boyfriend as warm hands held him tighter when he faltered a step and gave him relaxing rubdowns when overtaxed muscles were screaming for a reprieve. He was still worried about getting on the ice again; Thor listening to his fears with patience, whispering reassurances to him and running soothing hands along his skin. Thor had been there when Loki got his cast removed, smiling as he looked at the X-rays and pleased with Loki’s recovery.

Loki sighed in bliss as he sank into the jacuzzi tub in his and Thor’s bathroom. His head falling back to the pillow-lined edge of the tub as warm water leeched the lingering strain of the latest round of PT from his bones. A warm hand slid along his thigh and he chuckled as he opened an eye. He spied Thor sitting on the floor by the tub and a lazy smile spread his lps, “hm...the Siren has come to me then?”

Thor snorted, “I think I’m a little big to be a Siren. You, on the other hand, you’d drive Odysseus into the rocks.”

“Who would have thought the big bad quarterback would know his ancient Greek Lit.” Loki shivered lightly at the light drag of Thor’s fingers on his skin.

“You’ll keep my secret right? I have an image to uphold.” The blonde purred into his ear.

“I’ll take it to my grave,” he gasped as a large hand closed around his half hard length and he shivered despite the temperature of the water. “Thor-”

“Dad and Frigga left for the weekend. It’s just us.” He muttered leaning forward and pressing his lips to the sharp line of Loki’s jaw. “No friends are coming over, no folks to holler up the stairs at us, just you...and me….all alone. Let me make you feel good Lo’.” His voice rumbled low like building thunder as his thumb swirled around the head of his cock.

The raven haired man gasped as a lance of white hot lust left him weak and his slender fingers wrapped around the bulk of Thor’s wrist. “Please,” he gasped softly turning his head to have his lips captured with Thor’s own. He melted into the kiss, relenting to Thor as the others tongue slid between his lips to dance with his own as the soft sound of water lapping at the edge of the tub synched in time with his hand moving over Loki’s rapidly hardening cock. Loki bit his lip gently with a gasp as Thor’s free hand slid into his hair and tangled in damp raven locks. His own hand shifted up to grip Thor’s bicep and his hips shifted with each pull from Thor. “Thor...don’t tease me. Please.”

“What do you want Loki?” The blonde rumbled at him, his lips trailing along snow pale skin and sucking a mark onto the meat of his shoulder. 

“You, I want you Thor.” Loki pulled back, emerald meeting sapphire, and he slid his fingers into Thor’s sun-golden hair. “I’m tired of waiting, make me yours.”

Thor groaned as he let his head thump lightly against Loki’s and closed his eyes against the hot waves of arousal in his stomach. “Fuck Lo…”

“That is the general idea.”

He chuckled shaking his head as he pulled back, his hand releasing Loki’s cock as they came up to cup his face and kiss him softly. “Are you sure?”

Emerald eyes narrowed as Loki’s lips drew into a tight frown. “Is it because I’ve never fucked anyone?”

“No!” Thor rushed, his eyes going wide. “No of course not, I just...don’t want you to regret anything. Not to mention you just got-”

“If you bring up my broken leg I will drown you.” Loki growled as he gripped Thor’s hair tightly. “I want you Thor, get that through your head.”

Thor hissed and chuckled as he gently pulled Loki’s fingers from his locks. “Alright alright, finish up in here and meet me in my room alright?” He pressed another kiss to his lips and pushed himself up and out the door of the bathroom.

Loki groaned softly as he sank into the water before grabbing his body wash and loofa. He gave himself a scrub down and drained the water before carefully stepping out of the tub, gingerly placing his weight on his newly exposed ankle. It was getting stronger every day but still ached with prolonged weight on it much to Loki’s frustration. Thor promised that that would change the more they went through PT and Loki placed his trust into him that they would get him back to normal. He grabbed his towel, drying his skin and picking up his lotion to give himself time to calm down. The scent of juniper and dragons blood filled the bathroom and Loki felt himself calming down, a quick glance into his mirror showed him the blooming dark mark on his neck and he shivered as he touched it. A bloom of apprehension appeared in his stomach and he slowly walked into Thor’s room to see him in just his boxers and the blankets pulled down and he stopped in the doorway as he caught the soft sound of music. “A Place in Heaven?” 

Thor turned and smiled at him as he walked over taking Loki’s hands in his. “It was the song that was playing when I first saw you practice. You looked so beautiful in that show, just as you look now.”

Loki rolled his eyes, “I don’t need flowery speeches Thor-”

“That’s not what I’m doing Lo,” the blonde smiled as he pulled Loki to him and walked backwards to the bed. “I want to make every moment with you special and something you’ll always look back on and remember that I love you. You are my place in Heaven.”

“For gods’ sake just kiss me already.”

Thor laughed as he pulled Loki to his chest swaying along with the music as he captured Loki’s lips once more. His hands danced over warm, damp skin as their tongues danced. He shifted tipping Loki onto the bed and following the raven-haired man down as they stretched out over the cool sheets. “If there’s-”

“Thor I swear to everything if you do not shut up and just fuck me I will find something and I will stab you with it.”

“So pushy, good thing I like you.” Thor laughed as he trailed his lips over Loki’s jaw and neck, his fingers pulling at the towel and letting it fall open. He sat back on his knees to admire the pale skin standing out stark against the dark blue sheets and he slid his hands along the toned lines of his thighs. They weren’t as full as they used to be but he knew that with their PT regiment that they would get him-

“Thor!” Loki snapped, emerald eyes blazing as he dug his heel into the sharp jut of Thor’s hip making the blonde hiss. “You were analyzing me for your PT case again!”

“I was not!” Thor laughed.

“You were too!” Loki pouted as he pushed himself up only to have Thor’s massive hands wrap around his hips and tug him back down and sending him sprawling. “That’s it I’m leaving!”

“Oh no you don’t!” Thor growled playfully as he hauled Loki up, both showing off and minding his still weakened ankle and sat Loki down in his lap. He felt Loki’s still interested cock press into his stomach as his own nestled between the rounded cheeks of the slighter mans ass and his teeth dug into the non marked side of his neck. “I promised I would make you mine.”

Loki gasped as he arched into Thor, the show of strength and possessive mark of teeth making the skater harder and leak precum. “T-then get on with it,” he cringed inwardly at the breathy tone of his voice.

“I plan to.” Thor smiled as he slid a hand into Loki’s hair pulling his head back and claiming his lips in a searing kiss as his other hand reached over to grab a simple bottle of lube that he had laid out for this. With a quick flick of his thumb the bottle opened and he poured some along the top of Loki’s ass, groaning as Loki whimpered and bit into his lip at the chill of the lube. He tossed the bottle to the side and slid his fingers along the dripping liquid, his index finger circling along Loki’s puckered hole and drinking in his whimpers. “Have you done this to yourself Lo? Thought of me while you were just a few steps away from the real thing?” 

“D-don’t dirty talk...it’s not your-sweet Hel-forte.” Loki panted, trembling as he pushed back against Thor’s finger.

“Oh really? You seem to like it,” Thor’s lips moved to Loki’s ear as he slowly sank a finger into the beautiful being in his lap. “I’ve thought about this, so many nights, opening you up for me. The prep is really my favorite part, I get to see what makes you tick before I take you.” He shifted his hand for a better angle and smirking as Loki let out a high keening sound. “I’ve heard you a few times you know, through the wall. You have no idea what it does to me to hear these noises you make without a wall between us. To be the one making you make them.” He scraped his beard along Loki’s neck and jaw as he nuzzled behind his ear and sank a second finger into him. 

“Thor…”

“Just like that Lo, the way you say my name. Beautiful.” Thor smirked as he twisted his fingers  making Loki jolt against him. He shifted them around and laid the slender man out, smiling at his whimper as he withdrew his fingers to get a better angle. “Not goin’ anywhere Lo, just want to make it better for you.”

“Was pretty damned good before.” Loki pouted only to have his lips captured again as Thor slid two fingers into him once more and he moaned against his lips. 

Thor chuckled softly as he twisted his fingers and crooked them. He groaned as Loki dug his nails into his shoulders as he found the spot he was looking for and he chuckled softly. “There it is.” He pressed harder against that spot feeling Loki’s cock jump and leak against his stomach. “Just one more Lo,” he whispered as he slid his fingers out, drinking in the small whimper that fell from the skaters lips and sank three of his fingers into him. He watched as Loki’s back bowed and his skin took on an attractive blush. A few moments passed and he watched Loki shift his hips impatia]ently and he chuckled. “Want more?”

“Whatever gave you that idea?”

“Even with getting fucked you never lose your fire. I love that about you,” Thor smiled as he withdrew his fingers and reached for the single foil square that he had set out earlier. He tore it open with his teeth and gently rolled the condom on, hissing as he finally touched himself after neglecting that particular part of his anatomy. He spread more lube over himself and looked at Loki. “This might be more comfortable on all fours-”

Loki shook his head as he reached up to lock his fingers behind Thor’s neck . “No..I...I want to see you.” He whispered softly, his eyes locked somewhere over Thor’s shoulder.

“Hey, look at me.” Thor slid his arms under Loki and drew him up. “However you want this is how we will do it. How’s this?” He shifted his knees apart to better brace the lighter man over him, the tip of his cock sliding along the seam of Loki’s ass.

Loki whimpered softly as he rocked back against the solid form of Thor’s cock. “Please Thor...please.”

The blonde nodded as he wrapped a single arm around Loki’s waist and pulled him up a bit, reaching down to line himself up. “Just breathe and let me know if you need to stop, for any reason.” He waited for Loki’s nod and he slowly pushed himself into the skater. They both groaned at the feeling of Thor sliding into him; Thor due to the tight heat engulfing him and Loki due to the stretch and full feeling. Thor growled softly at the feeling of Loki’s nails in his shoulders and he held himself still when he finally bottomed out, panting as he dropped his head to Loki’s shoulder. “Fuck...fuck Loki. You feel...fucking incredible.”

Loki trembled as his hips shifted and twitched and he gasped as Thor brushed against his prostate. “Thor...Thor please move...move.” He begged dragging his nails along the solid expanse of Thor’s back, causing the blonde to hiss and grip his hips. He knew there were going to be bruises later and felt a thrill run through him at being marked so thoroughly by his boyfriend. He lifted his hips with the help of Thor and dropped down, setting up their rhythm and moaning loudly as Thor filled him repeatedly. The music pulled at him, settling into his brain as Thor shifted them around, never breaking contact even as he laid him back and shifted Loki’s weakened leg over his shoulder and opening him more. The skater gasped as his back arched violently, his head tossed back as locks of raven hair was spread around him like a dark halo.

Thor was entranced, the high blush on Loki’s sharp cheekbones, his emerald eyes glazed over, lips kiss swollen and dark, and his pale skin stark against the dark sheets. It was an image that would be with Thor the rest of his life and he was more than alright with this fact. He drew his hips back, slamming forward as he pressed a biting kiss to the pale flesh of the thigh resting over his shoulder. A single, football rough, hand wrapped around Loki’s flushed and leaking cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts as he shifted his hips for just the right angle. A smirk split his lips as he watched Loki’s back arch, his fingers curling into the sheets and felt him clench around his cock. “That’s it baby, fuck you’re so beautiful like this. Going to remember this forever,” Thor panted, feeling the heat in his belly burn hotter as he swiped his thumb through the pre that gathered at Loki’s tip. “Cum for me babe, want to see you fall apart for me.”

That demand, and the matching thrust angled just right, was the tipping point for the skater. Loki cried out, Thor’s name leaving his lips, as he spilled over thick fingers and clenched hard around his cock. He felt Thor hunch over him, his free hand sliding into Loki’s hair as he crashed their lips together, chasing his own release before stilling and spilling into the condom. Loki shivered through the aftermath, a vague wish in the back of his mind to feel his lover spill into him, and he felt the uncomfortable twinge in his leg tapping his heel to Thor’s back. “Thor...I’m going to cramp.” He grumbled, not really wanting to break the contact yet but feeling the pull in his muscles.

Thor chuckled softly as he gently lowered Loki’s leg and pulled out carefully, pressing a kiss to Loki’s lips as he saw the uncomfortable expression on his face. He rolled the condom off, tying it and tossing it into the trash next to the bed before carefully cleaning Loki up and curling around him. He settled the slender man against his chest, pressing soft kisses along his neck and trailing his fingers over the tattoo on his side. “How are you feeling?”

“If you are looking for an ego stroke you are sorely mistaken.”

“Pretty sure you’re the sore one in this case.”

Loki snorted as he blushed but refused to move from his spot, his body fitting against Thor’s comfortably. “I’ll be feeling it in the morning but that’s just because I am severely out of shape.”

“Hmm, keep telling yourself that Lo.” Thor rumbled as he held Loki close. “But seriously, how are you feeling.”

Loki sighed as he shifted around so that he was facing the bigger man and tangled their legs together. “I’m sore, but i feel fine. I wanted this Thor, I wanted this with you.” He brushed some of his hair behind his ear and cupped his stubbled jaw. “I love you, thank you for this.”

Thor grinned, blue eyes dancing as he kissed Loki softly, “I love you too Lo. But we should probably get up and get dressed.”

Loki groaned, “why? We already did PT and then some today.”

“We have registration in an hour.”

The skater blinked before grabbing a pillow and smacking Thor with it. “You ass!” He groused as he rolled away and pushed himself up, smacking Thor again when he reached out for him. “I have to walk around Campus with a limp now!”

Thor laughed as he dragged Loki back into the bed and kissed away his protests. “You were insistent it had to be today. Are you up for walking around campus? Your leg-”

“Is fuckin fine it’s my ass that’s the problem!” Loki glared at him as he slipped out of Thor’s arms, a smile playing on his lips as he tried to keep the annoyed look on his face. The brunette pushed himself up, swatting at Thor’s hands and the annoyed look on his face broke apart as he chuckled. “I’m honestly fine Thor, I just wish I had thought this through but I don’t regret it. And we are doing this again when we get home.” He winked as he got up, walking with a slight sway (and limp) out of the room as Thor laughed, laying back in the bed feeling a new lightness in his heart as he thought about where this put the two of them now. He grinned as he pushed himself up and began to get dressed, “we’re taking the bike!”

“Asshole!” Loki called from the other room making the blonde laugh as he walked down the stairs to wait for his boyfriend.


End file.
